Getting Down With Dungeons and Dragons
by ScarletteSorceress
Summary: When Sabo first started getting into Dungeons and Dragons Online he did not expect to meet a kind player with a voice that should have been illegal. SaboAce ModernAU nerdy boys playing games together and Sabo having a little problem called self restraint. Now a sort of story because people wanted more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys guess who's back to being a massive fan of AUs?...Well even more than normal. Anyway my friends and I were going throw an AU masterlist and we came across several ones that we adored and I got 'challenged' to write them. So warning you now this one is going to be slightly mature (who am I kidding; this whole prompt is about jacking off) but yeah, hope you like it~**

 **We're guild mates in a massive multiplayer online role play game and I've only ever heard your voice and I may or may not have jacked off to you just talking while I had my mic off. And now I accidentally forgot to turn it off and you heard me breathing hard moaning your name as I came on myself au.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Dungeons and Dragons Online. I have never played Dungeons and Dragons Online and this is all going off of what I've hear my brother say about it and what I imagine it to be like.  
**

It had started off as a one-time thing. Just something he had done once and he had no intention of doing it again. It wasn't his fault his online friend sounded so hot!

When Sabo had first started playing Dungeons and Dragons Online he had intended to use it as a way to keep exam stress down, a way to have his own little world he could escape to whenever things got especially tough. And while for the most part that was true, a different kind of stress had appeared. A stress that was named FireHazard and with that name came a voice that Sabo was sure had to be illegal in at least seventeen different countries.

He hadn't meant for this to happen, honestly he hadn't! It wasn't his fault that that voice sent shivers down his spine and made his face feel oddly hot. It wasn't his fault that a _voice_ managed to do things to his heart and mind that not one of the boys who chased after him managed to do. It wasn't as if it was FireHazard's fault either ( _Ace_ his mind corrected him automatically, remembering the time when Ace's little brother had stolen his mic from him and was loudly wondering what Ace did with it.) But it certainly made it so much easier to blame him after the humiliation caught up to him the first time it had happened.

He didn't even know his name at the time!

All he knew was that voice was making him hotter and hotter and when Ace had started to make innocent sounding innuendoes about the quest they were on at the time...well that had been it for Sabo. He had made up some bullshit excuse, turned his mic off, and tried to control the blood that had rushed southwards at the sound of that sultry little laugh Ace had surprised him with.

He hadn't quit the game though and so that _fucking hot voice_ was still speaking and Sabo could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he gave up on trying to get himself under control. Instead he pulled down the constricting fabric of his shorts and did his very best not to think about what he was doing as he grasped his hard on and started to pump himself.

He had been very thankful the mic was switched off. He would never have been able to save himself from the embarrassment of Ace hearing him become a moaning, panting mess just from the sound of his voice.

But after the glow of pleasure had faded and the world stopped spinning around him and he had realised he had just _wanked to the sound of his friend's voice,_ Sabo had instantly hid underneath his covers and hadn't touched the game for at least a week.

But, like all good things in life, the game was addictive and he soon found himself playing it again; hoping, though some deep down emotion denied it, that he wouldn't ever hear from FireHazard ever again.

How wrong he was.

It seemed no matter what quest he joined or even ones he started FireHazard was always there, always ready to play, and always with that _fucking voice of his_. It was slowly driving him mad. Sure, some days he managed to keep his urges under control and actually got to know a little bit more about the man behind the screen and what he had learnt made this stupid obsession/crush/yearning thing even worse.

Ace was probably the sweetest guy on the planet. He lived alone with his little brother who he was taking care of and often volunteered at the animal sanctuary where he lived. He was kind and patient (although when Luffy had stolen his mic Sabo swore there was a devil hiding underneath all that sweetness because _man_ could Ace shout.) and anytime Sabo had to leave he always wished him good luck or a simple 'have fun' that never failed to make the blond smile.

It made jacking off to his voice so much harder to deal with because, no matter how perfect Ace was, Sabo couldn't stop. His voice continued to taunt him and tease him and knowing more about Ace wasn't helping because he could so easily imagine how gentle Ace would be as he kissed his way down Sabo's chest, how he would caress every part of him before smirking that devilish smirk Sabo knew he must have and how he would bite and lick and moan into his skin until Sabo was a panting wanton mess beneath him.

Knowing more about him didn't make the fantasies go away; it made them worse. It had gotten so bad that he had woken up in the dead of night in a cold sweat, with wet boxers and soiled sheets.

Usually after one of these horrible ( _amazing_ ) nights the urges would leave him for a while, allowing him to play with Ace as though he didn't wank to his voice every other week. That why he tolerated them for the most part. But last night's dream had been the worst one yet and he hadn't managed to get it out of his head all day, resulting in a very irritable and embarrassed Sabo.

Something Ace had, unfortunately, picked up on as soon as Sabo had gotten online.

"What's the matter with you today? Also be careful of the riddle; I was doing this quest yesterday and none of us could get it."

Sabo let out a groan and forced himself to focus on the riddle at hand. After about a minute of concentrating he directed his character to stand over the rune markings that held the correct answer, gaining him a chirpy 'thanks' from Ace.

"How are you so good at this?" he could hear the slight wonder and respect in Ace's tone and he couldn't help the proud smile that flitted across his tired face.

"I use my brain."

"Ouch." Ace laughed as they forged onwards with the quest. "That one actually hurt. I might need a kiss to make it better."

"Has anyone told you you're a complete and utter flirt?" Sabo managed to get out, glad that he was alone in his bedroom and no-one could see the blush that was lighting up his face as he imagined how it would feel to kiss Ace, to feel his skin beneath his lips...

He let out another groan and banged his head against the table, all too familiar with where that train of thought would lead him.

"You would be the first." Ace laughed before slipping into a more curious tone. "What was that noise just now? It sounded like a cat had just run into a wall."

"Replace 'cat' with my head and 'wall' with my desk and you'd be spot on." Sabo grouched, earning himself another laugh from his online friend. When Ace was laughing like this it made it easier to concentrate on other things and their quests. It was only when he laughed like demon about to devour his prey did Sabo know he would have to abandon ship soon afterwards.

"What did the poor desk ever do to you to make you try and become a comatose patient?"

"Not my desk." Sabo replied, too tired to really pay any attention to anything but the soothing quality of Ace's concerned voice.

"More like a really hot guy is driving me crazy." He revealed with a yawn before reaching for the cans of Monster he kept beside his desk for occasions such as these when he didn't get enough sleep the night before and he wanted to stay up playing with his friend.

It was unnervingly quiet on the other end and Sabo mentally reviewed what he had said to try and find a problem with it. He knew Ace wasn't homophobic; he had made that pretty clear when another player had called them faggots for not wanting to do a quest with him and Ace had exploded at him for using slurs in a casual way (they had spent most of that quest talking about human rights and it was one of the rare sessions where Sabo had not had a boner at the end of it). So it couldn't be that. Sure Sabo had never mentioned his own sexuality and maybe it was just that that had made Ace feel awkward. He was fully prepared to apologise if it had when Ace finally replied.

"Really? What's this guy like?" he asked in a voice of forced politeness that sent shivers down Sabo's spine. A feeling of awareness that had nothing to do with the energy drink came over him and suddenly he was hyper aware of everything. The tone he had used, the inclinations on his speech, even the slight accent he had made Sabo feel like this conversation was about to head down a dangerous route for him and he needed to redirect it if he wanted to keep talking to Ace tonight.

"He's j-just a guy, it doesn't matter. A-anyway we've come to the next riddle now." He cursed himself over and over in his head as he stuttered out that sentence, knowing that Ace was going to keep questioning him if he sensed a weakness like that. He really didn't want that. Especially not after the dream he had last night. Of all the times he had to give Ace a reason to be pushy it would have to be the day after one of the hottest wet dreams he had ever had, wouldn't it?

"Oh but I think it does matter if you're stuttering like that." That goddamn bastard was almost purring and all hope Sabo had for salvaging this conversation were blown out the window. His cheeks were flushing a brilliant crimson as he bit down on his thumb to muffle the embarrassing moans that wanted to escape him just from hearing that velvet purr. He had a bit of a blind scramble to turn off his mic before pushing his chair away from his desk as Ace let out a low, taunting laugh.

"Oh come on Sabo, I'm curious. He must be something if he's made you go to pieces."

' _You have no idea how true that is.'_ Sabo thought as he leaned back in his chair and palmed himself through his shorts, feeling his cock jolt a little at the sudden touches. He knew for a fact that if Ace kept talking like that then he'd be fully hard and aching in no time at all.

"Please Sabo, tell me even just a little bit." Although it may have sounded like he was pleading, his low voice and adorable whine at the end made it all the more unbearable for Sabo who had to bite down harder on his thumb as he fumbled, one handed, with the button on his shorts, feeling his cock throb painfully in response to Ace's voice. As he finally got the button free he could not stop the moan that left him as he cool hand made contact with the flushed skin of his cock and he hurriedly pulled himself out of his shorts and boxers, sighing in relief as the cool air of his bedroom came into contact with the heated flesh.

Carefully he started to slowly caress his shaft, imagining it was Ace's hand, not his own as he could hear that sinful voice whisper to him. The slow, gentle touches were a necessary torture and he could hardly stop the breathy little moans that spilled from his mouth as his breathing heightened and his face felt like it was on fire.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me." Ace said in a teasing tone after a long pause. Sabo didn't care about whatever he had been thinking about, too caught up in his own little world.

"...God I hope you never do..." Sabo mumbled, apply a little more pressure behind his touches before finally closing his hand around the base of his shaft, fingers falling from his mouth to brush against his nipples through his thin shirt. Ever so slowly he started to stroke up and down his member, his breath coming in little gasps and pants as heat seemed to travel throughout his body. A chocked moan escaped him as he pinched and pulled at one of his nipples, head falling back as he panted into the sweaty air.

"...Don't ever stop...God, Ace...D-don't...Please..." he was rambling now, chocked words and moans flooding out of him as he quickened his pace, lost to his own fantasies, a high keening noise escaping his dry lips as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax. His eyes were closed in desperate pleasure, sweat making his curls stick to his face and his neck, one hand leaving his nipples to grasp at his chair as he pumped his cock, desperate for that sweet relief of release.

"...F-fuck...Ace!"

With one last stroke he finally felt himself tip over the edge, white light dancing beneath his closed eyelids as he felt himself cum with a cry of Ace's name. Panting, dizzy with pleasure and relief, he laid in his chair bonelessly, thinking of everything and nothing as he basked in the after-glow. But all good things come to an end and he was slowly becoming aware of the cum that soaked his shirt and clung to his hand; the result of not being able to control himself.

"Fuck." He groaned before reaching out to the tissue box on his desk in an attempt to clean himself up. He would definitely be taking a shower tonight, and a long one at that.

"I'll say. That's got to be one of the hottest things I have ever heard."

Dread pooled in his stomach as he turned terrified eyes towards his computer screen. The mic light was still green, not the safe red colour he was so used to seeing. Ace had heard everything he had just done.

An embarrassed squeak left his mouth before he could help it, causing Ace to laugh in delight.

"You're so cute. I can hardly believe you're capable of sounding that arousing. God, Sabo if you wanted to jack off to me all you had to do was ask and I would have happily talked dirty to you until the next morning if it meant I got to hear that again."

Sabo was a blushing mess at this point. It was all too clear that Ace had heard every single little thing and if that didn't make him want to go crawl into a hole and die then nothing else would. Slowly the rest of his sentence filtered in through the buzz of embarrassment and Sabo felt himself get even redder, goggling at his computer screen in shock.

"Wait, w-what?" he yelped, not expecting Ace to be so forward in that respect. Although he couldn't help but imagine how much worse off he would be if Ace actually did talk dirty to him and how it might feel to have that voice actually saying all the sinful things he had been thinking lately...

"Yeah, don't be so selfish alright? God knows the amount of times I've been distracted just thinking about your voice; it almost got me into detention today." Again, Ace's charming, carefree laugh rang out from the computer and Sabo felt himself melt a little inside that had nothing to do with his recent orgasm and everything to do with the guy who had caused it.

"Sorry for not wanting to embarrass myself." Sabo snorted, taking off his ruined shirt and throwing it in the washing basket before grabbing more tissues and wiping off the cum that had seeped through the shirt onto his skin.

"You should be." Ace sniffed before laughing again only this time it was a soft laugh, full of hidden words and secret meanings.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this for the past two weeks, what's your Skype? I think I deserve to see your face now, don't you think?"

Sabo laughed nervously before opening up a chat box and typing his Skype address out and sending it. In a way Ace was right; if he had found out someone had been jacking off to his voice for the past three months he would want to know who they were too.

"Just don't call me right away. I'm going to take a shower."

"And miss the chance of seeing you flushed and sweaty? Fine..."

Sabo let out a little laugh of his own as he turned his mic off properly this time and headed out to the bathroom, knowing that when he got back he would finally get to see the person that owned the voice that had started this wonderful trouble in the first place. 

**A/N: Whelp that was the first time writing something like that. Please review and please, if you have constructive criticism to give, please give it. I want to know whether I did something wrong and what I should improve on the next time I have to write something like this. Thanks~**

 **~Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's back by popular demand~ Some of you guys wanted another chapter but in Ace's point of view and I kinda got carried away -/-lll Oops? But yeah there's less sexy times in this story, sorry! But still you get Ace being an embarrassed mess so that's a bonus, right? XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

It had been a very, very strange day. And seeing how his days usually went Ace could really appreciate just how strange this day was turning out to be. First he had actually woken up when his alarm went off, second Luffy remembered to pay for his lunch with his own money, and thirdly he had had a narcoleptic fit in Spanish class and not been told off for it! His Spanish teacher was a dragon in disguise so he was honestly very scared when he had been permitted to leave the room with everyone else without a detention or third degree burns.

His friends seemed to notice something was up with him the minute he walked over to their little group by the apple tree that grew in front of their school but thankfully they didn't comment on it right away.

It was such a beautiful day as well. The sky was clear of clouds and a beautiful shade of summer blue. The occasional breeze tangled with his hair and brought a slight relief from the heat with it. The others seemed to be enjoying themselves as they basked in the summer sun but Ace soon found himself zoning out of the argument between Izo and Thatch as he thought back to the past few nights. Maybe tonight DragonWhisperer would be back online...Maybe tonight he'd be able to listen to Sabo as he rambled on about puzzles and riddles and all the other things that Ace didn't understand.

Something Ace also didn't understand was why Sabo hadn't been online for the past few days.

He wasn't an idiot, despite what many of his school mates thought. He had noticed that sometimes his online friend would leave for days and then come back as though he had never left. Ace had also noticed that there tended to be a pattern to these disappearances; usually they came right after he had started to tease his friend and the longest absences always happened when he was teasing Sabo about sexual stuff. He didn't mean to make his friend uncomfortable, honestly he didn't! But it was so much fun to hear him splutter at the end of the line and the mad dash that always preluded a half-assed excuse and a four day long silence.

It was adorable how flustered his friend would get and Ace had to wonder whether, wherever Sabo lived, he acted like that whenever his other friends made jokes about that kind of stuff.

' _Only they would get to see his face.'_

A traitorous voice whispered from the back of his head and Ace had to stop himself from grinding his teeth in anger. He didn't need his own consciousness to remind him that he would probably never know what Sabo looked like and whether his face really did light up in a blush like Ace imagined it would. There was so much about his online friend that was a mystery and Ace just wanted to know more. He wanted to know what other games Sabo played, what part of England he came from (he had an English accent so he had to be from around there, right?), what subject he took at school, whether he was a boxers or briefs kind of guy, whether he preferred cookies to cake.

Even the most mundane things like the colour of his eyes or what shade his hair was, Ace wanted to know it all.

"Oi Ace, what's gotten into you these days?" A concerned voice broke through his inner longing and he turned around to see the worried eyes of his best friend at an uncomfortably close distance to his face.

With a yelp Ace stumbled back, only now noticing that all his friends had stopped walking and were now looking at him with varying degrees of concern.

"You've been spacing out a lot lately, yoi. You're not getting sick are you?" Marco asked, looking as though he was about to try and check Ace's temperature for himself.

"Luffy hasn't been eating you out of house and home again has he?" Thatch asked, reaching into his bag to check if he had any food he could give to his gluttonous friend.

"You aren't allergic to one of the new animals down at the shelter are you?" Izo asked, peering at his eyes curiously in case they were swelling up or there were any other signs of an allergic reaction.

"Ace isn't allergic to any animals. He's only allergic to spinach and he still had all three of his packed lunches with him today so he isn't starving. Marco you seemed to have forgotten that Ace's immune system is almost as iron-cast as his stomach is so that's not it either." Haruta informed them all with a sigh, smirking when he noticed their dumbfounded looks.

"How do you know what I'm allergic to?"

"If it's not all that then what explanation do you have then, yoi?" Marco asked, cutting across Ace's indignant cry.

They had all seemed to have forgotten the subject of their debate was standing right next to them and was getting less and less amused as time went by. He didn't want to be late home and risk missing Sabo (if he was on tonight).

"He's been thinking about that online friend of his, that's all." Haruta shrugged, not seeming to care that he had just dropped a bombshell on his friends, though he was secretly enjoying the panicked expression that flashed in Ace's silver eyes.

"How do you know everything?" Ace asked in a horrified whisper. He didn't recall mentioning Sabo to any of his other friends. To his knowledge none of them even knew he played Dungeons and Dragons Online. According to the shocked looks the others were giving him they didn't know about Sabo either.

"You have an online friend? You've been careful, right? You never know what kinds of people you might meet online, yoi." Marco frowned slightly, turning concerned eyes towards his freckled friend. He did not expect the blistering glare his comment gained him.

"Sabo's not like that!" Ace hissed, surprising even himself with how protective he sounded. He turned away from them with a huff and frowned. Why did this matter so much to him? Sure he didn't appreciate Marco suggesting his new friend was some kind of paedophile just because they had met online. But that wasn't anything special; nobody would like it if their friends started accusing their other friends of horrid things like that.

So why did he feel so angry about this?

It must be because Marco had never met Sabo; that was all. Ace hated it when people made assumptions without actually knowing a person so it was no surprise that he'd get angry. That had to be it.

"Anyway I'm going home now. I've got to put dinner on for when Luffy gets back from waiting at Kendo Club for Law and Zoro."

Ace waved a half-hearted goodbye and took off down the street, not even registering the concerned looks his friends shot at his retreating back. Ace liked Sabo and didn't need his friends telling him what he could and could not do with his own life. So what if they had only met three months ago? So what if he had never seen the others face? His voice was soothing and kind and it twinkled with laughter whenever Ace mucked up so badly on their quest that his character got bludgeoned for it.

As far as Ace was concerned a person with a voice like that couldn't be too bad.

By the time he had gotten home Ace felt like hitting his head against a brick wall several times. Since Marco's sort-of accusation thoughts of Sabo had not left him alone. He had been thinking about him for the whole twenty minute walk back to his house and was slowly getting a headache from possible what ifs and anxiety. What if Marco had been right? What if Ace really was too trusting of his new friend? Should he really be calling Sabo a friend right now?

It was so frustrating! He had no problem calling him a friend this morning. Sure they had only been talking for a few months but ever since then he had considered the other teenager a friend, despite all the headaches and detentions he had gotten for thinking about Sabo and not about school work. It wasn't his fault his friend's voice was incredibly soothing and it made him happy just to listen to it. It made him feel special and good; like he was the only one in the world that Sabo wanted to talk to. If his teachers wanted him to pay attention they should all take tips from Sabo.

With a sigh he quickly made himself a snack (a dozen cheese, ham and tuna fish toasties with three family packs of cool original Doritos and a 2 litre bottle of lemonade. Just the average snack), left the pork joint in the sink to defrost and pulled out several plates of precooked meat for Luffy to snack on when he finally got home. He also left out plenty of bread to scare Law away (he secretly left some grilled mackerel in the fridge though as he knew his insomniac friend well enough to know he would get the joke, eat the fish, then chase Ace around with his sword for the next hour if he was feeling kind). He had refrained from hiding the sake though, knowing that Zoro had an uncanny ability to sniff it out, no matter where he hid it.

With that done for when Luffy and his friends got home he bounded upstairs with his snack balanced precariously in his arms, dumped his food on his desk and quickly locking his door. He didn't need Luffy to steal his microphone again after all. His little brother could be beyond embarrassing after all and he didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Sabo.

As he logged on the anxieties from earlier came back and he resolved himself to finally asking for Sabo's Skype address so that he could properly figure this out (and so he would finally know what he looked like but that was an added bonus).

To Ace's disappointment Sabo wasn't online at first but he chalked it up to time differences and home life. He knew Sabo had a lot of schoolwork to do a lot of the time (the other boy had ranted many a times about his sadistic English teacher that set them essays every class) and sometimes it took him away from playing but he tried to remain hopeful. He wanted Sabo to finally come back and talk to him!

He played a few solo quests while he waited, mulling over how important Sabo now was to his daily routine. It always messed him up when Sabo wasn't on for a few days, constantly worried about how the other teen was doing. His friends had started to pick up on it before, his teachers had put him in detention before for not paying attention in class, and Haruta had even worked it out! (Then again Haruta seemed to know everything not matter how hard you hid it from him.)

Thankfully though he had only been online for half an hour when he noticed a very familiar and welcome name pop up on his screen.

"Hey Dragon boy, glad you could join me." He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as he finally got to talk to his friend. He still remembered the adorable little protest Sabo had tried to make when he had first given him that nickname. The smile soon slipped off however, replaced by concern when the only answer he got was a frustrated groan.

"What's the matter with you today?" For a moment he wondered whether he had sounded too concerned there and he hoped he didn't come off as rude. Unfortunately most times he tried to show concern he got called rude or angry and he really hoped Sabo didn't take it that way and leave. Just to be safe though he quickly tacked on some advice about their quest.

"Also be careful of the riddle; I was doing this quest yesterday and none of us could get it."

Another groan echoed through his headphones but after about a minute he could see Sabo's character moving towards what Ace guessed to be the answer.

"Thanks." He chirped, quickly directing his character to follow Sabo's. Maybe his friend had just had a bad day at school and needed someone friendly to make it better? It didn't stop him from being impressed by how fast he had gotten it though. Sabo's ability to work with logic based in creativity always astounded him. Sure Ace was no slouch when it came to school work and he was generally quite good when using logic in science but combine it with creativity and he was stuck with a headache that lasted for hours!

"How are you so good at this?"

"I use my brain."

"Ouch." He chuckled, clutching dramatically at his heart at the others sarcastic voice. It didn't matter that Sabo couldn't see him, the British boy's dry tone never failed to amuse him. "That one actually hurt. I might need a kiss to make it better."

There was a silence on the other end and Ace mentally reviewed what he had said only to blush a brilliant crimson when he realised _he had just flirted with his friend._ Ohh this could make Sabo feel so awkward.

' _Bad Ace, bad Ace, bad Ace. You're not supposed to flirt with your friends! What if he doesn't want to talk to you any more after this?'_ He refrained from hitting himself on the forehead but only just. Why did this only ever happen with Sabo? He never flirted with any of his other friends and if he ever said something that could come across that way, he always said it jokingly so his friends knew he wasn't being serious.

Though he wondered whether Sabo would ever want to kiss him...

"Has anyone told you you're a complete and utter flirt?" Sabo voice sounded slightly strained but it didn't stop the relief from crashing into him when he realised he hadn't just scared Sabo away for good. Though the resounding thumb certainly peaked is curiosity.

"You would be the first." He chuckled. _'Mainly because you would be the first I've flirted with so much.'_ He added on fairly in his head.

"What was that noise just now? It sounded like a cat had just run into a wall." And believe him; he had seen enough cats do that to recognise that sound by now. Though he didn't recall his online friend mentioning whether he owned any pets...

"Replace 'cat' with my head and 'wall' with my desk and you'd be spot on."

A laugh bubbled up from him before he could stop it. Sure it was impolite to laugh at his friend's pain but that's what Sabo's voice did to him. The dry tone with a slight lilt of sarcastic humour never failed to make him happier. Besides, Ace knew the pain of face-planting a desk all too well from a combination of narcolepsy attacks in school and English homework at home. English just didn't come as naturally to him as his first language did despite only moving back to Spain a few years ago.

"What did the poor desk ever do to you to make you try and become a comatose patient?" he teased with a gentle smile as his character beat Sabo's to the punch and killed the troll they were facing before him.

"Not my desk. More like a really hot guy is driving me crazy."

The gentle smile was gone in a second. Ace stared at his computer screen in shock and maybe even a little bit of fear. Sure he had no problem with Sabo liking men and everyone was free to love who they love but that knowledge didn't quench the surprising rush of panic in his chest.

He didn't want Sabo to like another person. Didn't want to know that there was a person in Sabo's life that could make him blush with just a look, that could hold him and hug him when he was down, that could kiss him and treasure him and shower him in affection the way Ace wished he could.

Ace brain froze. When did his friendship with Sabo escalate so much? When did it go from 'hey this guy is pretty cool' to 'I want to be the one he loves and depends on' and how did he not realise this sooner? Ace suddenly felt like he knew what the phrase 'too little too late' meant. He was too late in his realisation to do anything about it but he could at least make sure that this guy would treat Sabo right.

"Really? What's this guy like?" he asked, trying to keep his tone calm and stop the jealousy seeping into his words while his insides writhed like angry snakes.

' _Go on; tell me how perfect he is and how much he adores you. Tell me if he holds you and cherishes you as much as I would. Tell me how much better he is than I am.'_ Ace dared Sabo in his mind, wanting his friend to put him out of his misery. He shouldn't even be feeling this way; he had only realised he had feeling for the Brit a few seconds ago after all.

But that didn't stop it from hurting any less.

"He's j-just a guy, it doesn't matter. A-anyway we've come to the next riddle now." Sabo stuttered awkwardly, obviously wanting to move the subject away from his love life.

But Ace didn't care so much about the online riddle anymore. More like the riddle that Sabo was and how he could solve it.

"Oh but I think it does matter if you're stuttering like that." In his determination to figure this out Ace didn't even realise that his jealousy had deepened his voice to a velvety purr, only wishing that he could make Sabo stutter like that. The other teen really was too cute for his own good and Ace enjoyed embarrassing him a bit too much. There was a bit of a scramble in his headphones but he put that down to Sabo fidgeting. Somehow it fit with his perception of the other that he would fidget when embarrassed. The scraping off a chair on wood also threw him slightly but he pushed on, still determined to wheedle this information out of his friend.

"Oh come on Sabo, I'm curious. He must be something if he's made you go to pieces." He chuckled again, trying to make it seem like he wasn't too affected by the knowledge that Sabo had a crush on someone. He probably failed miserably and in the back of his mind a voice was screaming at him for being so mean to his friend and to just let it go. And the silence on the other end was almost convincing him to. All the same just one last effort.

"Please Sabo, tell me even just a little bit." He pleaded, whining a little bit at the end. He always used this voice when he really wanted something as none of his friends were able to resist it so far. Of course they usually had the puppy-dog eyes to match but he would make do with what he had.

Whatever response he had expected was not the one he got.

It was muffled of course but there was no mistaking a moan for anything else. Ace could feel his eyes widen in surprise and his cheeks flush slightly as all his anger and hurt bled away. Sabo had just moaned, he was sure of it. It was slightly husky and it sounded pained but so relieved as well. Soon after, he could hear a soft, steady rhythm of panting mixed with tiny moans that set his heart racing and caused what felt like a fire to erupt in his cheeks.

He pressed his hands to his face as he realised what Sabo was doing. That scrambling wasn't him fidgeting at all; it was him trying to turn his mic off. But obviously something went wrong because he doubted Sabo wanted him to listen to this. He had a brief thought for Sabo's privacy before that was blown straight out his brain. If Sabo was in that much of a state he needed to jack off but had only gotten into that state after talking with Ace then Ace felt he was perfectly inclined to listen to him.

(No he was not a pervert for wanting to hear those sweet, breathy moans, or hear the quiet pants that fell from Sabo's lips because of something Ace said to him. And no he was certainly not feeling hotter every second he listened in.)

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me." He teased, listening hard for any confirmation that he was the one causing Sabo to fall to pieces.

"...God I hope you never do..." Sabo's voice was low, muffled slightly from the distance, but still so incredibly hot. A needy whine echoed across to him and Ace had to bite down on his lip to stop himself reacting in any way. It was official. Sabo should not be allowed to sound that erotic, ever. He was supposed to sound sweet and innocent, if slightly sarcastic, all the time. Ace never dreamed that that soft voice could turn husky, sinful moans and wanton pants replacing the teasing laughter and sly quips.

A choked moan reverberated in his ears and Ace shut his eyes tight as if that would prevent all the blood in his body rushing southwards. As it turned out shutting his eyes had the opposite effect. Now that there was nothing to distract his sight, Sabo's desperate pants assaulted his ears and tormented him even more. He could feel himself stirring, his cock twitching slightly in interested as Sabo somehow managed to speak in between his delicious whimpers.

"...Don't ever stop...God, Ace...D-don't...Please..."

Ace bit down on the inside of his cheek in his attempt to stay silent, biting down hard enough to draw blood as he also pinched his leg painfully, twisting his skin in an attempt to distract himself from his growing erection. If Ace didn't suspect Sabo had tried to turn off his mic he would think the other teen was doing this on purpose. But seriously this should not be as hot as it was. Every whisper, every pant, fuck everytime Sabo opened that goddamn mouth of his it drove Ace a little closer to insanity. And briefly Ace wondered whether this was the first time Sabo had done this and if it wasn't, why had he not said something earlier.

"...F-fuck...Ace!"

' _Fuck you too._ ' Ace thought as he swallowed hard, listening to the high pitched whine and stuttering breath with a pained grimace, trying his utmost hardest not to let it affect him too much. Judging by the uncomfortable tightness in his trousers he was fighting a losing battle there and quite pathetically at that. It only got worse as Sabo cried his name in pure bliss before exhausted panting was all he could hear.

Ace fanned his face as he tried to remember how to breathe and swallow and generally act like a normal human being who hadn't just listened to their friend/crush cum crying their name and got hopelessly aroused by it. Well looks like he'd be having a very cold shower soon and some very _interesting_ dreams tonight.

"Fuck." Ace jolted as Sabo's voice echoed in his headphones again and he placed a calming hand over his racing heart.

"I'll say. That's got to be one of the hottest things I have ever heard." He whistled, still slightly shocked at what he had just heard. But it was hard not to be now that Sabo had stopped moaning and Ace could once again think straight. Who would have thought that Sabo, seemingly innocent and embarrassed by every innuendo thrown at him, would be capable of sounding like a sex god from the ancient times?

An adorable squeak brought him out of his shock and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face or the delighted laugh that left his mouth. It was good to see Sabo was still Sabo and hadn't just been pretending to be modest and innocent all this time.

"You're so cute. I can hardly believe you're capable of sounding that arousing. God, Sabo if you wanted to jack off to me all you had to do was ask and I would have happily talked dirty to you until the next morning if it meant I got to hear that again." He was rambling but that's what happens when awe takes over. He could have listened to that sooner if he had realised he was crushing on his friend and told him (Ace ignored the part of his brain that reminded him he only heard this because Sabo didn't turn his mic off properly.)

He meant it though. Now he had heard Sabo jack off to him his mind was alight with ideas and words and desires to see what other noises he could pull out of him. How loud could he make Sabo go with just a few words? What phrases really turned him on? What other kinks did he have that Ace could explore and hear the result? Or maybe even see the result...

"Wait, w-what?"

"Yeah, don't be so selfish alright? God knows the amount of times I've been distracted just thinking about your voice; it almost got me into detention today." Ace laughed gently, thinking back on all those times he had been daydreaming about playing and speaking to Sabo and not even realising what it had meant. Maybe his friends were right; he could be incredibly dense when it came to his own feelings.

"Sorry for not wanting to embarrass myself." Sabo's dry sarcasm was back and Ace beamed, glad he might now have a chance to concentrate on everyday Sabo rather than sexy-as-hell Sabo. Because sexy-as-hell Sabo was playing on a loop in his mind and it was not helping his not-so-little problem what-so-ever.

"You should be." He sniffed, pretending to be offended but he couldn't keep it up and ended up laughing again. Deciding that he really had nothing else to lose now he forged ahead and asked the question that had been plaguing him for at least two weeks now.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask this for the past two weeks, what's your Skype? I think I deserve to see your face now, don't you think?"

All he got for a reply was a nervous laugh and Ace was about to insist when a pop up chat appeared on his screen with a Skype address typed out. Surprise, surprise it had dragons in it. Ace tried to suppress his chuckles and merely shook his head instead. Sabo really was obsessed with dragons, wasn't he?

"Just don't call me right away. I'm going to take a shower."

"And miss the chance of seeing you flushed and sweaty? Fine..." He sighed before logging out and sending 'TheTophattedDragon' a Skype contact request. With that done he let out a sigh and took off his headphones, rubbing his cheeks in a vain attempt to get rid of the blush he knew was still there.

He had a few minutes to sort out his own problem for good and he should be able to eat his snack before Sabo got back to his computer. Unless he took a really short shower. A quick glance at the clock told him he had roughly ten minutes before Luffy got home if he caught the late bus and judging by the absence of yelling, Ace could safely assume he had. So with no little brother to bother him and no highly perceptive friends to interrogate him Ace quickly dashed into the bathroom and turned on the shower straight to cold.

Dreading what he was about to do he reluctantly stripped off his school uniform, avoided looking down and stepped under the icy spray. Taking a cold shower, though necessary, was never a pleasant experience. But it certainly did the job as Ace's problem shrank and he quickly wrapped himself up in warm towels, shivering violently all the way.

"Note to self; learn self control." He muttered as he splashed icy water on his cheeks to finally quell the blush that had tried to make itself at home among his freckles. He took his time drying off, trying to rub feeling back into his skin as a pit of nerves opened up in his stomach. He was about to see what Sabo looked like, about to have a window open into his world and be able to call him whenever he wanted instead of having to wait until he was online to talk.

What if Sabo took one look at him and decided he didn't like him anymore? Ace glanced into the mirror again before turning quickly away. He knew he was nothing special to look at. He wasn't like the other guys in his class; all confident swagger and pumped up egos. He pretended to be confident unless he was in a fight and he knew most people would consider him either a violent delinquent or a shy dork. He was both and both of them tended to turn people away so he was doubly un-attractive.

He could only hope that Sabo wasn't as shallow as half the people in his school.

"Ace! Jantar!"

"Eat your snack first!" He yelled down the stairs as Luffy's call heralded the resigned chatter that echoed in the hallways as his brother and his friends finally came home. Luffy still hadn't broken the habit of speaking Portuguese at home in front of his friends. Ace had no problem with it but when he had friends over he insisted his little brother speak a language everyone understood.

"Are Law and Zoro staying for dinner?"

"Yep!"

"Sure."

"I wish I wasn't."

Ace smirked at Law's answer before strolling back to his bedroom, locking the door again so that Law wouldn't kill him in a few minutes. He quickly got dressed in more casual clothes, simple shorts and a t-shirt, and took one more self-conscious glance in the mirror. Well it's not like anything was going to change about his appearance in a couple of minutes but he couldn't help but wish it did.

With his anxieties rising he quickly opened a Skype chat and typed in:

 **[can you call me once you're out the shower? My brother has friends over so I might be called away to cook dinner for them.]**

To his surprise he got an immediate reply.

 **{I don't take very long in the shower. I can call you now if you have the time?}**

 **[Sure! Law's not due to try and kill me for a few minutes.]**

Soon the familiar loading screen flashed up with an incoming call and, hesitancy pushed to the back of his mind, Ace pressed accept.

The first thing that Ace noticed was the blue towel that was draped haphazardly over Sabo's head, obstructing his hair from view and covering half of a pale face before dropping down to the bare shoulders. The second thing he noticed was that Sabo was very pale (though that could have been the light of the computer screen). But the thing that caught most of his attention was the single blue eye, blinking at him in what seemed like surprise.

Ace was sure the same surprise was reflected on his own face. He did not expect Sabo to look so...pretty. There was something to be said about a boy who could be still wet from a shower with a towel on their head and still be gorgeous enough to knock all sensible thought from a person's head.

Sabo blinked before letting out a groan and dropping his head to his desk for the second time that night.

"Hey I know I'm not much to look at but I'm not that bad." Ace protested, trying to laugh off his nervousness as that bright blue eye glared at him from the other side of the screen.

"You obviously own no mirrors then. It should be against the rules of the universe to have the voice you do _and_ look hot as hell as well!" Sabo grumbled, blushing slightly at what he just said but not taking it back what-so-ever. Because life was seriously unfair! Only life would bless one person with the hottest voice imaginable and a face to match.

"Well that's the first time I've heard that." Ace revealed, smiling happily at Sabo while trying to fight down a blush and the urge to jump in the air and do a back flip. Sabo not only didn't mind the way he looked but he liked it! How often was that going to happen in whatever messed up circumstances these were?

"Really? I would hav-" Whatever Sabo was about to say Ace didn't hear it. Almost as he predicted his own personal grim reaper was hammering on his door.

"Portgas-ya open your damn door right now so I can kill you."

"Sorry no can do Lawsie~" Ace chirped, leaning round and double checking that his door really was locked. Just to take precautions though he got up and started dragging his chest of draws over to block the door from opening. After all, Luffy knew how to pick his lock and would do anything his friends asked of him.

"Nobody's home."

"Bullshit! Open this door right now!"

"No! Go away!" Ace stuck his tongue out at the barricaded door and turned back to his computer screen to see Sabo holding a hand to his mouth, obviously trying hard not to laugh at them. Embarrassment crashed into Ace like a train wreck and he felt the blush explode on his cheeks. Apparently he looked very funny when he blushed because Sabo burst out laughing, clutching at his sides as he laughed his heart out.

"Portgas-ya is there someone else in there?"

"Go away Law and mind your own business." Ace shouted, stomping back over to his desk and sinking into the chair with a pout. If Law told Luffy then Ace was doomed.

"That one of your brother's friends?" Sabo asked after he got his laughter under control.

"Yeah." Ace sighed gloomily, only to brighten once again when Sabo let out a little chuckle at his down expression. Honestly this boy was going to kill him with how cute he was acting.

"Just means I'm going to have to go and cook dinner before Luffy devours the kitchen, table and all."

Sabo let out another laugh as he reached up and started to towel dry his hair, allowing his other eye to be revealed. Pale, almost completely white, with a hazy film obscuring the iris and shining against the burnt and scarred skin surrounding it. Sabo seemed to see the shock on Ace's face as he looked down, avoiding all eye contact with him. Funnily enough he didn't try to cover it again though.

Ace swallowed down his desire to ask, seeing how uncomfortable his staring was making the other teen. With a scar like that he highly doubted Sabo had been born with one blind eye after all which meant something or someone had done that to him.

"So you're blond. It suits you."

Sabo's eyes snapped back to his face, the jolting movement of his head making the towel slip and let more of the blond curls to fall messily around his face. A hesitant smile breached his lips and he lifted a hand to tug at one of the curls, watching as it sprang back into place.

"Yeah I'm blond. And you have black hair. The sky is blue and the grass is green. It's not exactly a stunning revelation."

"Hey it is to me." Ace protested, pouting slightly as Sabo smirked at him. Hammering on his door broke his concentration and thankfully dragged his mind away from evaluating how devilishly hot Sabo looked when he smirked.

"Unfortunately it appears my little brother might start eating his friends if I don't cook dinner soon. Talk to you later?" he asked hesitantly, wanting to give Sabo the chance to back out right now and forget about him. He didn't want him to but Ace doubted his blond friend would like him so much once they got to know each other better.

Surprisingly Sabo beamed and nodded, a small blush lighting up his cheeks at his eagerness.

"Sure. Talk to you later Ace. Try not to get eaten, alright?"

Ace blinked at him in shock before a relieved grin split his face and a laugh bubbled out of him. Sabo was staying after all, how could he not be relieved?

"Sure. Talk to you later Sabo."

With that he put his computer on hibernate and unlocked his window. He'd rather climb back into his bedroom later than risk the wrath of the monster behind his door. Well, even more than he already had.

Dinner and then talking with Sabo. Thank god he didn't have school tomorrow.

~~~~~Omake~~~~~~~

" _Lu why are you staring at me like that?"_

" _..."_

" _Lu stop it, it's getting creepy."_

" _..."_

" _Luffy stop staring or you're not getting meat!"_

" _Ace has got a boyfriend, Ace has got a boyfriend, Ace has got a boy-"_

" _Monkey D. Luffy get back here so I can kick your arse!"_

 **A/N: Whelp not so much sexy times but you guys asked for it~**

 **AnyMoreBrightIdeasGenius** **\- Thank you very much~ Hope you liked this too~**

 **general yumi** **\- Glad you liked it~ Hope you enjoy this chapter too although Sabo's isn't moaning like you wanted.**

 **Yuki Artsa** **\- *get's blood transfusion ready* SORRY! XD**

 **Guest 1** **\- hee hee XP Glad you enjoyed it~**

 **Ayi** **\- Thank you very much. Sorry the sequel's not too good but I will be writing more in the future~**

 **Narya Anima** **\- Here you go, second chapter in Ace's pov~ Sorry for the nosebleed though XP**

 **Marco is life** **\- *adjusts monocle and takes a sip of tea* Quite easily Old Sport. For I know of which character you do so wish to read about. But alas you must abstain from your bae for a short time longer, or at least until I get round to writing about him.**

 **Glueskin** **\- Thank you? I'm sorry for wrecking you~ (I'm secretly not XD)**

 **Guest 2** **\- Wow thank you so much, I'm glad you found it enjoyable. I'm glad it flowed well and it seemed natural. I do get what you say about dismissing actions sometimes so I'm glad that didn't happen here. I hope this was good enough of a sequel for you. Thank you very much for your very nice review~**

 **Smally** **\- Thank you~ There really needs to be more SaboAce, especially on this website. I'm planning a few more Sabo/Ace one-shots/stories so I hope you'll like them as much as you liked this~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well you guys wanted more so you got more! I'm still leaving this up as complete though and will only update it if you guys ask for another chapter (like you have for the last two). Also apologies in advance to any Spanish speakers reading this; I have not studied Spanish in just over a year so I am a little rusty and I apologize if I fucked up on my tenses or sentence structure.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warnings: Smut~~~ And awkward dorks being awkward.**

 **Edit: Thank you to the amazing Neihv for correcting my Spanish. I apologise again for getting my words muddled. **

* * *

It had been several weeks since Ace had asked for Sabo's Skype address and since that night both boys had been nearly inseparable from their phones. Of course they had to be careful during school hours and work out when they'd be able to message each other due to the time differences but they now had a system that worked for them. The system however hadn't stopped Ace from messaging Sabo about how bored he was in a lesson and getting his phone confiscated from him for the rest of that class (a move that had gotten that teacher to the top of his shit list).

It was also this class that had alerted the rest of his year group that he had an online friend and that Luffy's constant giggling whenever he saw Ace on his phone may have not just been Luffy being Luffy.

Sabo however had been a lot more discreet about his messaging, usually pretending he was checking his school emails whenever a teacher happened to come across him checking his phone.

However through their constant messaging they had both become closer and what had originally just been a sexual attraction had turned into mutual affection for one another (though neither of them had told the other how they felt). It was strange to feel so close to a person who lived in a completely different country to your own yet they wouldn't trade this wacky friendship for anything. It meant too much to either of them to give it up.

"So what's Sabo doing now?"

Ace sighed as he lifted his eyes from his phone screen to give his best friend an unimpressed look. Thatch was walking beside him with a grin that looked scarily like a leer and was trying to peek over his shoulder to read his messages.

"You know, I don't talk to him every minute of the day." Ace pointed out flatly, locking his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

No, he wouldn't trade his friendship with Sabo for anything; but a reprieve from the endless jokes might be nice.

"No of course not, you just talk to him every _five_ minutes of the day." Izo chuckled, flicking Thatch on the ear as the redhead whined about not being able to spy on Ace's love life.

Just as he opened his mouth to retort his pocket buzzed with another message and Ace had his phone back in his hand in a flash. Quickly scanning the text he let out a whoop of joy before speedily texting back, being careful to shield his screen from Thatch's curious eyes.

"What's got you so excited, yoi?" Marco asked, watching Ace speed text in amusement.

"Maybe Sabo's got a little surprise for him when he gets back home, if you know what I mean?" Thatch suggested, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk towards his flustered friend.

"Shut the hell up!" Ace snapped, flushing angrily at the insinuations. Why was he friends with Thatch again? Oh yeah, usually it was them teaming up against another one of their friends and their love life. Well Ace certainly wasn't appreciating it being aimed towards Sabo, especially knowing how flustered his friend got around that topic. He was still apologising for jacking off to his voice all those weeks ago.

"He's actually just agreed to help me with my English essay and since I know how much you suck at English writing I'm not going to help you." Ace huffed, letting his anger leave him at the sight of Thatch's crushed face.

"What? Ace, buddy, you wouldn't really leave me to do it on my own would you?" Thatch floundered, looking at his friend with pleading eyes.

"Tough luck." Was the reply his pleading got, followed by a smirk towards the only blond in the group. "Besides, isn't that what you have Marco for?"

"Shut up, yoi, or I'll find a way to put you in detention as soon as we get back on Monday." Marco warned but the amused lilt of his lips gave him away.

A cheeky grin and a stuck out tongue was all the response Ace gave to the warning before turning away from his friends to go back to his house. Thatch, Izo and Marco all lived together with their numerous other relations quite close to their school while Ace lived on the opposite side of town and preferred the twenty minute walk to catching the bus through the narrow, cobbled streets. One thing Ace loved about his home was the history that thrived in the tiny place and he knew Sabo would love spending an entire day just exploring every inch he could. But unless Sabo visited the north of Spain for no reason he doubted that day would arrive quickly.

Soon enough Ace was home; though it certainly felt emptier without the normal hustle that came from living in the same house as Luffy. While on the one hand Ace was thankful his little brother was spending the weekend with friends (he needed some time to himself after all) the house didn't feel right without him.

He had to remind himself to not put out plates of meat and snacks for Luffy and his friends to come home to, and contented himself with making his own snack to take up to his bedroom. The creaking staircases echoed in the empty house which only heightened Ace's sense of loneliness. But at least he wouldn't have to lock and bar his room for the entire weekend. That was something he was looking forward to.

His phone buzzed as he placed his snack onto his desk and he quickly pulled it out as he crossed over to his chest of draws. He wanted to be out of his uniform as quickly as possible.

 **{Got let out pretty early so I should be able to call you soon. Can you message me when the coast is clear?}**

Ace beamed down at the screen and quickly typed his own response, reaching for a clean t-shirt as he hit the send button.

 **[Luffy's at his friends for the weekend so coast is clear for the next few days :)]**

The red and white striped tie he had to wear was soon yanked off his neck and thrown unceremoniously into an isolated corner, ready to be forgotten until the Monday morning rush. Once Ace could finally breathe again he wasted no time in ridding himself of the restricting shirt and slipping on the loose t-shirt instead. Looks like he'd have to go out and buy some more shirts; the ones he had were now too small for his shoulders and arms.

Now he could actually move he quickly booted up his computer from hibernation, devouring one of his sandwiches as he did so. As his computer loaded up Ace quickly rid himself of the suit trousers his school made him wear and grabbed the nearest pair of shorts he could find. It was really far too hot to be wearing any kind of trousers let alone black ones.

It was quite strange, Ace reflected as he sank into his desk chair; a few weeks ago the internet was the first thing that greeted him after he booted up his monitor, now it was the Skype home-screen informing him he had one new message.

 **{Awesome! I'll call you in a second once I've barricaded myself in XD}**

 **[Hurry up then. I've got something exciting to tell you!]**

Ace smirked slightly as he pulled a slip of paper from his bag. All he had to do was convince his grandfather to agree and then ask a few of his friends to look after Luffy. He really hoped they would say yes. This opportunity was too good to miss...

The Skype calling screen flashed up and Ace quickly put the form back down, accepting the call with a grin when Sabo's face flickered into view.

"Someone's happy." Sabo remarked as he caught sight of that grin. He leaned back in his chair to make sure Stelly hadn't actually tried to follow him to his room and that he was, in fact, free to talk to Ace how he wished.

"'Course I am." Ace beamed, gesturing towards the bright sunlight that was streaming in through his bedroom window. "The sun is shining, I don't have a black hole to feed for an entire weekend, and one of the cats down at the shelter had kittens and they are the cutest things imaginable."

"Really?" Sabo asked, excitement gleaming in his eyes at the mention of the baby cats. Whoever said he wasn't a sucker for animals had been lying through their teeth. "Can you get photos of them to show me? Please Ace?"

He even clasped his hands in front of his face and stuck out his lower lip in an adorable begging face that Ace found very hard to resist. Then again Ace was the biggest softie alive so that wasn't too surprising. It also didn't help that Sabo was also one of the cutest people Ace had ever met and he was crushing on him big time.

"Okay, okay." He laughed gently, enjoying the way Sabo's blue eye lit up in childish glee. "I'll try and get some pictures when I'm next there."

"Thank you!" Sabo cheered before resting his chin in his hands and gazing out his own bedroom window.

"But seriously Ace; kittens and sunshine? Why do you have to be the luckiest guy alive, huh?"

"Why, what's it like over there?" Ace asked, trying to peer through the screen to look for Sabo's window. Not that it would do him much good as he couldn't see anything the webcam wasn't pointed at. But Ace tended to forget tiny details like that.

"Take a guess." Sabo pointed out dryly as a bolt of lightning illuminated his bedroom. "This country isn't famous as a place of bad weather for nothing after all."

With that said he got up to go and close his curtains, plunging his room into semi darkness that made it hard for Ace to see anything but the pale slivers of Sabo's bare arms. The Spanish boy could only be thankful that the bad weather had made Sabo forgo shorts for the day as he could still remember the time when Sabo had been dared by his friend to wear very short shorts for an entire weekend. Images of Sabo's creamy legs had haunted his dreams for quite a while after that.

Soon though a light was turned on, illuminating the room in much more clarity than natural light ever did.

"Sorry about that." Sabo apologised as he came back over to the computer screen, sitting down so he was at eye level with Ace once more.

"You said you had something exciting to tell me? Or was it just the news of the kittens?"

"No it wasn't just the kittens, though they were obviously pretty exciting." Ace grinned, nearly bouncing in joy as he thought of what Sabo's reaction could be to this news.

"So what is it? Don't keep me hanging you prick." Sabo warned with an intrigued smile.

"My English professor, who as you know by now is a marvellous man." Ace began, enjoying the way Sabo rolled his eyes at Ace's teasing.

"Well he happened to hand out these very important forms today about a certain trip I might be able to go on to a certain country that houses a certain blond who I might be talking with at this moment in time." Ace finished smugly, taking in the widening eyes and hesitant grin with a large amount of satisfaction.

"You're coming to England?" Sabo asked, awestruck.

"Hopefully." Ace grinned, crossing his fingers for luck. "I just need to get my grandfather to sign the permission slip and then get the money together. It's not going to be for a while but I thought I should let you know."

The smile that beamed up at him from the computer certainly made Ace glad he had told the British boy. If Sabo's voice alone made Ace feel special then it was nothing to how his smile made him feel. Call him a romantic or a walking cliché if you had to but knowing he made such a happy, warming smile appear on Sabo's face gave him a rush like he'd never experienced before. Take him on every rollercoaster in the world and he'd still say that making Sabo smile was better than any of them. It was cheesy to think and made him blush like a twelve year old whenever he thought on it for too long, but it was the truth.

"It would be amazing if you could come." Sabo sighed before looking away with a bright blush, seeming to catch himself from saying something at the last moment.

"It would be. I could maybe actually meet you in person if we're given days off for fun." Ace suggested with a blush of his own. He wouldn't seek him out if Sabo didn't want him to but all the same. The minute he had gotten the letter all he had been thinking about was spending an entire day with the British boy that had stolen his heart without either of them being aware of it. Being able to hug him when they met or even being able to hold onto his hand...to be able to kiss his cheek goodbye...

Ace shook himself out of that train of thought, knowing these were all just wistful wishes unless Sabo wanted them too. Because if there was one thing Ace did know about crushes and relationships and romance in general, it was that you never ever did anything without the other persons consent. And whilst he may have violated that by listening into something that should have been very private, he was determined not to do so again.

"That would be brilliant." Sabo whispered, looking at him with a fading blush and bringing Ace out of his own thoughts. What Ace didn't need to know was that very similar thought had been swirly round Sabo's head too. Only Sabo wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold himself back from kissing Ace the minute he saw him.

"Do you know whereabouts in England you're going?"

"One week in London, three days in Birmingham and another three days in a place called York I think." Ace recalled, looking over the form in case he had gotten anything wrong.

"Then I'll definitely look out for you when you're in London." Sabo promised, eyes alight with ideas of where he could possibly take Ace if the Spanish boy got a day off from the trip. "Though York is an absolutely amazing city as well and I go there a lot at weekends so you might see me there too."

"Then I'm definitely going on this trip." Ace swore. Two possible days of hanging out with Sabo; he would have to be even more of an idiot to skip out on that.

"Besides, my English professor couldn't bear to leave his star pupil behind."

"His star pupil that happens to be getting tutored by an Englishman; that star pupil you mean?" Sabo pointed out with a little smirk, laughing as Ace stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I still can't believe he hasn't accused me of cheating yet." Ace marvelled as he leaned back in his chair, reaching over to start on his bag of Doritos. It was also a marvel that he seemed to be the only teacher who had not heard the rumours about Ace's 'online friend' and asked him about whether he was using this new friend to cheat as several other teachers had. It was still better to have them ask about cheating though compared to the presentation the headmaster had given about internet safety and the dangers of people online. All because one student now had an online friend that his entire year group teased him about.

"Ace are you okay? You look really red..." Sabo asked hesitantly, not used to seeing his friend blush so much in such a short space of time.

"Just remembering something unpleasant, that's all." Ace groaned as he buried his face in his hands only to pull them off almost immediately after as the orange dust from the Doritos left streaks on his cheeks.

"Oh come off it." Ace complained as Sabo burst into laughter at his disgruntled expression.

With an unimpressed glare thrown towards the laughing blond Ace started licking the orange residue off his fingers, sucking on the tips to get all the dust off. Once he was satisfied that there was no more orange on his fingers he carefully started to wipe away the dust that had gotten on his face, flicking his tongue out to lick up the last of the Dorito seasoning. After all he didn't want to waste any food and cleaning the dust up from the carpet was a pain in the behind.

"Have I got it all off now?" Ace asked Sabo huffily, turning around to face him again. What he didn't expect was for Sabo's eyes to be blown wide, panic filling the clear blue with the slightest undercurrent of desire flickering through them. His face was flushed a bright pink and he was holding his bottom lip in between his teeth as if to stop himself from saying anything. Or perhaps, preventing any noise from escaping him at all?

Experimentally, Ace ran his tongue along his lips on the pretence of licking up the last of his snack while his eyes narrowed in to the visible gulp Sabo took as his blue eye flickered down to follow the path of Ace's tongue. A devilish smirk slowly unfurled itself on his lips as Sabo seemed to realise that he had been caught.

"I-I just remembered I h-have something to do, see ya." Sabo squeaked and moved to end the call right there and then but Ace wasn't too keen on letting him leave like that again. Not now that he knew what that 'something' Sabo had to do was.

"Is that your way of saying I'm off to jack off to you again?"

Sabo flinched slightly and looked away from him in shame. But he didn't end the call and Ace took that as a victory.

"Sabo? Sabo please look at me?" He pleaded, wanting more than anything to see the other boy's mismatched eyes on him again because he wanted Sabo to know that it was okay. Sure, he had felt pretty ashamed of himself the night after listening in to Sabo and waking up with cum all over his sheets and still with a hard on in the morning. But he wanted to be honest with Sabo and have him be honest back. He was still trying to get over the fact that Sabo found him sexually attractive at all, even several weeks after the incident.

Sabo's cheeks were steadily getting brighter and brighter as he shut his eyes tight as though that would ward off the image of Ace sucking and licking on his fingers. He couldn't look at Ace right now, couldn't bear to see the understanding that twinkled in those amazing silver eyes. He knew Ace knew what state he was in right now and he was already feeling embarrassed enough without seeing sympathy on his friend's face as well.

"...I'm sorry..." he whispered, keeping his eyes shut and therefore missing the gentle smile that spread across the freckled face.

"...You don't have to be..." Ace whispered back in reassurance, wanting nothing more than to be able to reach through the screen and hold the blond close to him, be able to reach through hundreds of miles just to be next to this awkward contradiction of a boy.

"Yes I do." Angry and frustrated eyes snapped open to glare at the object of his frustrations. Why did Ace have to be so understanding? Why couldn't he just be creeped out or disgusted with him already? He knew he was disgusted with himself. They were friends, proper friends, and he was still dreaming of being fucked into oblivion by someone who was probably his _best_ friend at this point. Heck, he didn't even tell Koala half the things he had told Ace and he'd known her for years. How long had he known Ace: months! It was illogical and maddening that Ace still wanting to be his friend despite knowing how little self-restraint Sabo had.

"Almost every week I wake up in the middle of the night because I've dreamt of you. I can hardly concentrate when I'm with my other friends because all I think about is you. How can I not be sorry when all I think about is kissing you until I can't breathe anymore? You're my friend Ace!"

He tugged at his curls in frustration, flushing even darker at the words that spilled from his mouth. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, fully expecting to see disgust and discomfort on Ace's gorgeous face. Instead he got a smirk. A teasing, sex-fuelled smirk that sent a jolt to his crotch as he clapped a hand to his mouth to prevent a moan from escaping.

"Then I suppose I should be sorry too." Ace admitted, flushing slightly himself at Sabo's reaction. "I suppose I should be sorry for craving you and your kisses, for wanting nothing more than to hold you and caress your beautiful face. I suppose I should be sorry for wanting to hear you moan my name again, watch you as you get off from me alone. Sorry for wanting to love you and make love to you and fuck you however you want."

Sabo gapped at him, heart hammering in his chest. Ace...really wanted all that?

"...I suppose I should be sorry..." Ace looked down, unable to meet Sabo's wide eyes now that he had spilled to him what he wished he was able to do. "...But I'm not... Because I really like you Sabo and I can't take everything that I just said back."

"...You..." Sabo blinked several times as his voice got caught in his own throat, mind stumbling over what Ace had just said. He licked his lips, trying to wet them enough for him to speak clearly.

"...You like me?..."

"...Yeah...A lot..."

Both boys flushed awkwardly and avoided the other ones eyes. After all, how were you supposed to react when someone you were crushing on says something like that?

"...I like you a lot too..." Sabo whispered back before pressing a hand to his mouth to stop his chuckles. Unfortunately this set Ace off and soon both of them were laughing their heads off.

"Look at us both; we're like a badly written rom-com." Ace chuckled, causing Sabo to laugh louder. Either way you looked at it, it was ridiculous and hilarious and both boys knew, instinctively, that they'd never have it any other way. In every romance when the couple confess it was always flowery and sunny and perfect in every way. But looking into Sabo's flushed and giggling face, Ace knew he preferred their awkward, frustrated, hysterically perfect confession to every other one he'd read about.

Hesitantly, Ace reached forward and caressed Sabo's image with his fingertips, longing shining in his eyes as he wished yet again that the screen didn't exist between them and that he actually had Sabo in front of him. A longing that was mirrored in Sabo's eyes and he leaned forwards to touch his own fingertips against the image of the boy he loved.

"You're so beautiful..." Ace whispered, causing Sabo to flush slightly but still muster up an amused smile.

"You're so cheesy." He shot back with teasing eyes, causing Ace to chuckle and nod in agreement.

"Only for you Sabo, only for you."

There was a moment of silence between them, comfortable and happy, as both boys stopped to take in what had really just happened. But Ace still remembered what had caused him to blurt out everything he did and he wondered whether Sabo still wanted to leave after all that.

"So...are you still going to leave? Now that you know you don't have to be ashamed?"

Sabo bit his lip and looked away. Knowing that Ace thought about him in the same way he thought about Ace did alleviate most of his shame but still: being ashamed afterwards was nothing compared to being embarrassed with someone watching you. Especially when it was someone you cared a lot about.

"...My body is nothing special. You'll probably be more disappointed than aroused." he protested weakly, not even surprised when Ace rolled his eyes in amused exasperation.

"Sabo, do you honestly think I'm that shallow?" Ace teased, delighting in the way Sabo's eyes widened and he rushed to deny it.

But Ace didn't let him.

Already he was tugging his t-shirt up and over his head, exposing his bare chest for Sabo to see.

"Besides, my body isn't anything to brag about either; I've got freckles all over me after all."

It was certainly true. All across the expanse of his shoulders, spreading down his arms and twirling around his torso like a swirling cloud of stars. Unintentionally Sabo let his eyes wonder lower, past the well sculpted chest and delicious abs, until his could see freckles disappearing behind the waistband of Ace's shorts. But his shorts were doing nothing to hide the narrow hip bones as they hung low and loose on his hips, barely holding on at all.

Sabo gulped as he stared. How could Ace think his body was nothing to brag about? It was mouth-wateringly hot and he was really thankful that he had closed his mouth otherwise he'd be drooling (and that was never an attractive quality to have).

"...Like what you see?..." Ace whispered, smirking at the flushed face and wide eyes of the other boy. It was obvious by the way Sabo kept licking his lips that he did, indeed, like what he saw but when was Ace ever going to give up on an opportunity to tease him?

Sabo gulped again, eyes flicking up to meet the dancing silver of his own personal devil before darting back to gaze at that perfect torso again. What he'd give to be able to caress that golden skin, trace every freckle, and worship every muscle with open mouthed kisses. He liked what he saw very much and so did his cock if the tightening in his trousers was any indication.

Ever so slowly, he reached up and started to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. When he got about half way down he looked back at Ace, searching for something he didn't even know. What he found was gentle eyes and a reassuring smile which encouraged him to take his time and be comfortable above everything else. Did he mention how much he loved Ace sometimes?

Finally though the last button was undone and, with a deep breath, Sabo slowly slid his shirt off his arms.

The first thing that came to Ace mind was Sabo really didn't see enough sun because the entire expanse of his chest was the same milky white as his legs were. Soon after that thought came the desire to see love bites and hickeys decorating that beautifully untouched skin, marks that only he wanted to give him. The bedroom light cast shadows on his torso, illuminating the subtle definition of a six pack and casting his arms into greater relive. Sabo certainly had a lot of upper body strength if those arms were anything to go by. Briefly Ace wondered who was the stronger of the two but pushed that thought aside immediately. Though he doubted he would mind much if Sabo could overpower him and push him against a wall only to ravage him in kisses and perfect affection.

Curiously the thing he noticed last was what most people would notice first. Scars, the same kind that covered his left eye, crept along the left side of his body, jagged and jarring as they slithered across his skin. Once more Ace found the desire to ask, to demand who or what had done this to him but one look into Sabo's nervous face found the desire fleeing as fast as it could.

" _Jodido Dios_ you're gorgeous." Ace breathed, letting his eyes wonder again before flicking them up to meet Sabo's own mismatched ones.

As soon as Ace's eyes were on him Sabo couldn't stop a moan from escaping, pressing a hand against his mouth as his face burned in embarrassment and arousal. Ace's voice got him hard enough but did he really have to go and swear in Spanish too?

"...Fuck you and your fucking voice." Sabo panted, glaring at Ace in embarrassment when all the raven did was let out a low, sultry laugh.

"Aww don't you like it when I speak Spanish to you?" Ace teased, biting down on the tip of his thumb as he observed Sabo's reactions with hungry eyes, not wanting to miss a single one.

"Do you not like it when I whisper words to you _y te jodan con mi voz_?"

Sabo threw his head back, biting down on his fingers to try and muffle the choked moan that forced itself out of his throat in response to Ace's voice. His other hand pressed down on his bulging crotch, as if to try and force it back into submission. Needless to say he failed spectacularly.

Ace on the other hand was trying to commit the picture Sabo made to memory, not knowing he could ever find something as visually arousing as he did now. Almost without thinking he started to palm himself through his shorts, feeling his cock throb with need.

"Would you not like it...if I told you everything I dream about doing to you? Would you not like it if I told you how much I want to kiss and bite and play with that gorgeous chest of yours? How I want to bite and mark you for everyone to see..."

As Ace spoke those delicious, sinful words he could see the effect they were having on Sabo. And he loved every second of it.

The blond had shut his eyes the minute Ace started speaking again, dragging his fingers away from his mouth to trail them up and down his chest; imagining it was Ace's tongue and teeth that were mapping out his body in a way that would be a secret between the two of them. His breathing was getting slightly heavier and a startled moan left him when his fingers trailed across his sensitive nipples.

"I wonder how much you'd like it if I licked across your nipples only to suck and nibble on one as my finger played and pinched and pulled the other one? Would you like me biting them as well?...Would you like it if I played with your body Sabo?"

Sabo let out a breathy little cry as he tried his best to mimic what Ace was saying, pinching and pulling on the erect nubs as he desperately wished for Ace's hot mouth to be around them, to feel his wet tongue against his sensitive skin. Fuck, he would like it very much. He would love if Ace was here beside him, doing things to his body that Sabo had only ever dreamed of.

"...But if you really don't like it then, I'll guess I'll shut up now." Ace teased with a sly smirk, an inner crow of victory being let loose as blazing blue snapped open once more to glare at him through the boiling blush on Sabo's face.

"...Don't...you fucking...Dare..." Sabo panted, throwing every vestige of pride away as he saw the lust darken in those unique silver eyes.

"Oh? So you do like it when I tell you how I want to kiss and nibble my way down your abs? How I want to run my tongue along the waistband of your trousers? How I would tease you until you couldn't bear it any longer?"

Sabo was already having a hard time just listening to him. If Ace had actually been in his bedroom then there was no way his trousers would have stayed on for very long. As it was it was taking all his self-restraint not to just get rid of the restricting material there and then, desperate to chuck both his trousers and his boxers away. Who needed clothes anyway? Certainly not him when his Spanish devil was taunting him with sinful promises.

"...Yes...Yes Ace...I fucking love it...when you talk to me like that...fuck...don't you dare stop..."

Trembling hands fumbled with his button in his impatience as he panted into the sultry air. The amount of self-restraint he was displaying was causing a slight sheen of sweat across his glistening skin as his blond curls stuck to his forehead.

As for Ace, well: he doubted he could stop even if he wanted to.

He rubbed his own aching hard on through the fabric of his shorts, alternating between staring at Sabo's face and watching Sabo's hands like a hawk. God how he wished he could reach out and skim his fingers along that delicious bulge, teasing him even more with the lightest of touches.

"Would you like it...if I opened your trousers with my mouth? Popping the button with just my teeth and tongue? Would you like to see me in between your legs as you finally got out of those trousers?"

Sabo let out a long drawn out moan of relief as he finally undid the button, allowing himself some breathing room as the first layer of constricting fabric was pushed unceremoniously away from his crotch. He allowed himself some time to try and recollect his thoughts, only for them to be blown completely out of his head when he noticed Ace staring at the tent in his boxers and lick his lips. If Ace's mind was heading down the same path as his own then he really wanted Ace between his legs right then.

Ace however could barely stop himself from drooling. Sabo certainly created a picture with his flushed skin, panting lips and half-lidded eyes. He was almost completely naked now and all Ace could think of was how much he wanted to kiss his way up those godly legs and plant, open-mouthed kisses straight onto Sabo's straining cock.

"I wonder what sounds you'd make if I started to mouth you through your boxers...if I kissed and sucked and licked your dick through the fabric...could I get you to cum all over them? Or could I tease you until you grabbed my hair, forcing me to take your cock straight into my mouth?"

Ace wet his lips, trying to stave off his own moans so he could keep talking. And fucking hell he wanted to keep talking. From his last words, Sabo had almost arched out of his chair as he had thrust his hips into his hand, letting loose a needy whine as desperate and pleading eyes sought him out. But this was torturous for Ace as well and he had finally had enough of his own shorts, knowing that if Sabo was going to make anymore expressions like that then Ace was going to blow his load right there and then.

"Would you...would you hold me there and thrust...your delicious cock into my greedy mouth?... Or would you...let me suck my way down your dick... sinking my mouth around it until I almost choke... swallowing around you...as my hands played with your balls and arse..."

"...Ace..." Sabo whined as he tore his eyes away from the hot, panting mouth that he desperately wished to have wrapped around his aching cock. He finally couldn't stand it and pulled his boxers all the way down, allowing his dick to spring free as he wrapped a hand around himself and started to pump it. Just imaging the tight, wet heat of Ace's mouth around him was almost enough for him to cum right then and the desperate want on Ace's face was only encouraging him more.

"...So close..."

"Would you cum in my mouth?...Watch me as I guzzle down your seed...licking it off you once you're done...or would you cum on my face...and watch as it drips of my cheeks and hair...would you like it if I was covered in your cum?..."

"...Fuck...Ace..."

"...Sabo?..."

"...Fuck...so close...Ace..."

"...Cum for me..."

Those words were all it took. With a wanton cry of relief and one last pump of his hand, Sabo finally climaxed from Ace's voice, sending jets of thick, white cum into his hand and up onto his heaving chest. Dazed eyes blinked at him through the screen as exhausted pants filled the space between them.

The sight of Sabo, prone in his chair, flushed and dazed from his orgasm and covered in his own semen went straight to Ace's cock and now that he had talked his crush into orgasming, Ace discovered he did not want to let loose a single sound.

A lazy, demonic smirk stretched across the flushed face of the blond as his eyes regained enough focus to flick down to see Ace was still hard and aching for release. Blue caught silver once more and Sabo raised a limp hand and started to lick the cum off his fingers.

"...Since you helped me... it would only be fair...to return the favour...right?"

Ace was suddenly very glad Luffy was away for the weekend because there was no way he would have kept quiet with the way Sabo stared at him then.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's that. Hope you all enjoyed the smutty ending XD Also for anyone confused Spanish translations are below:**

 _Follar Dios- Fucking God._

Do you not like it when I whisper words to you _y te jodan con mi voz –_ Do you not like it when I whisper words to you _and fuck you with my voice._

 **Mary D. Sue** **\- Well thank you very much; I'm glad you enjoyed both chapters so much XD These boys being flustered messes are so adorable~~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ending as well XD**

 **QueenSchnee** **\- Luffy is a lil shit isn't he? XP But seriously the lack of SaboAce gets me down so I'm glad you're enjoying my contribution to a glorious pairing that needs more love!**

 **sarahgri99** **\- Well it's not a sequel per say...hope you don't mind another chapter XD The AU master list is really long so it would take several PMs for you to get the entire list. If you want it that badly though I will gladly share it with you. It's a list of AU prompts that you can use in any fandom you want and it ranges from the classic modern AU to pokemon AUs and several bizarre yet wonderful ones in between. It's still under construction really but I'll be happy to share what I have right now~**

 **Kitsune Foxfire** **\- Thank you very much for your kind review and for giving the pairing a shot.**

 **Ukeobsessed** **\- There really really really needs to be more SaboAce out there. This pairing is my life blood! Sorry Luffy still hasn't met Sabo though he's still teasing Ace about him every chance he gets.**

 **Guest2** **\- Well who am I to refuse nice reviewers XD You got your wish once and you get it again; hope you like the third chapter~ Thank you so much for the encouragement!**

 **Herminia112358** **\- Here you go; another chapter XD**

 **thewibblywobblywolf** **\- Thank you so so much! Ace is a jealous bby who needs to stop teasing Sabo so much XD I'm glad you enjoyed it (and I'm sorry for taking so long to reply to you :'( )**

 **Narya Anima** **\- I hope you have a blood transfusion ready XD You got your wish for internet sex or as best as I can write it anyway XD**

 **AnyMoreBrightIdeasGenius** **\- Hope you're okay with yet another chapter XD Thank you so much and I'm really glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **alegra77** **\- AceSabo is great~ Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 **Yuki Artsa** **\- ?**

 **MissJenca** **\- Yeah that was Luffy calling for dinner so you're not too far off XD I'm glad you found it funny and I hope you enjoy this chapter too~**

 **general yumi** **- Hehe glad you liked it so much~ And I hope the cranky five year old didn't wake up as they are awful to deal with sometimes. Thank you so much though! I'm really glad you're enjoying it and, surprise! You get more of it! Well if you do write some AceSabo stories I will be one of the first to favourite and follow and review (I stalk the Ace and Sabo categories regularly enough to catch the rare AceSabo fic when it appears). I've actually got a few more in the planning stages so you can expect more AceSabo from me when I get round to writing them all out~ **

**poemado** **\- Thank you very much~ Ace is great!**

 **Jisca** **\- No problem, hope you liked this update too!**

 **a1wonder50** **\- I am beginning to learn that with Elder Scrolls Online OTL They won't shut up! Thank you though XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Soooo...how's everyone doing?...Yeah sorry about not updating in forever. But I wanted to post something for you guys for my birthday tomorrow just to say thanks for supporting my writing so much. So yeah, THANKS!**

 **Anyway you get them meeting in person in this chapter! Also kissing is really hard to write. Smut's easy in comparison to that shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

 **Warnings: Ace being an anxious mess, Thatch, and Sabo in ripped leather trousers. Oh and smut as well I guess.**

* * *

"Ace you do know it's unlikely that he can text you while we're up in the air, right?"

Ace let out an exhausted sigh and gulped down the rest of his coffee, pocketing his phone and turning to look at his best friends. Marco smiled sympathetically and clapped him on the shoulder. Thatch pulled him into a one armed hug, Izo ruffled his hair, and Haruta gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. They all knew how nervous Ace was for this trip, had seen him stressing out on how he'd get his grandfather's permission, had been called in the dead of night for reassurance, and had seen the way he checked his phone so often he was developing a twitch.

"I know, I know but that doesn't mean he can't text me while we're in the airport." Ace pointed out, leading them over to the coffee bar again as they waited for their flight to arrive.

They had a good ten minutes left before they had to start moving towards the gates and they had already been in this part of the airport for twenty minutes. Thatch and Haruta had already spent that time stocking up on snacks for the plane journey while Izo and Marco had been charged with the task of calming Ace down and monitoring his caffeine intake. As it was they were pretty sure Ace had just ordered his eighth cup of coffee which should keep him sufficiently awake for the next three hours.

"Yes but remember the time difference." Izo pointed out fairly. "It's seven o'clock here so it's roughly five going on six o'clock in England."

"Why are we up so early then if we're going back an hour?" Thatch asked, looking shocked at this news. Obviously someone was upset that their teacher had robbed him of his beauty sleep.

"Because we have a two hour flight and we have to travel to the hotel before we start looking around London. If you had actually read the itinerary you would know this." Haruta pointed out with a sweet smile, adjusting his grip on his rucksack as he checked the clock again. Eight minutes now.

"Do you want to start heading over to the meeting point, yoi?" Marco asked, ordering another coffee for Ace to take with him as he downed the one he currently had. How he never managed to scold his tongue doing that they never knew but they simply put it down to Ace being Ace.

"Might as well be early." Thatch sighed before looking over at Ace with a smirk. "Besides, it might keep lover-boy here occupied with something other than freaking out."

Ace glared at him through a heavy blush and stamped down on his foot before grabbing his coffee from Marco and marching off, leaving Thatch to hop about cursing in pain.

"You deserved that, yoi." Marco frowned with a disapproving look before hurrying after Ace, Izo and Haruta shaking their heads at their brother's tactlessness. Couldn't he see how nervous Ace was about this?

They had all seen how much Sabo meant to their friend, had seen it after Ace snapped at Marco for the first time. Ace had fallen, fast and hard for a boy who lived in another country, a boy that he had never met face-to-face, a boy that was one of his main motivators for coming on this trip in the first place. And Thatch really thought that now was the best time to tease him about it?

"You have nothing to be worried about, yoi." Marco whispered soothingly, his usually bored expression being replaced by caring understanding. "You'll have Wednesday and Friday to spend time with Sabo and I'm sure he'd come along with us if you asked him to, yoi."

"You sure?" Ace bit his lip, not too keen on letting Marco know how nervous he was but at the same time knowing that his friend could easily read his emotions often better than Ace could. It was something he seriously hated about his pineapple friend.

"I'm sure, yoi." He nodded in reassurance, reaching out to squeeze his friend's shoulder in comfort. They both looked up as the rest of their class started to slowly congregate around the meeting point, their teacher doing a quick head and luggage count before beaming at them all in relief. Seems like everyone was accounted for.

After going through a list of safety and behaviour rules that Ace didn't pay attention to, their teacher started to lead them all through the shopping area towards the lounges and, more importantly, towards the boarding gates. Just a few more minutes to go...

Ace glanced down at his phone and quickly typed out a short message for when Sabo woke up.

 **[Boarding the plane in a few minutes. See you on Wednesday I hope. Unless you want to talk later?]**

He let out a gusty breath and gave Marco a shaky smile. No turning back now. Soon he would be up in the air and flying to another country. He was only glad that Luffy had so many friends to look after him for the next two weeks. However reluctant they may have been.

They sat in the lounges playing cards for a couple of minutes before their flight was called. Then, as a group, the five of them and their classmates shuffled towards the gates, boarding passes and passports at the ready. For some it was their first time leaving Spain and they were bouncing with excitement. For others it was much more subdued, feeling homesick already. But the prospect of a new place was too much and even they couldn't stop smiling.

"It'll be alright. You'll see." Thatch smiled reassuringly as they took their seats, handing Ace a packet of sweets as the freckled teen glanced out of the window at the runway.

" _Adiós España_." He whispered, leaning back in his chair with a gusty sigh and sending a strained smile to his red haired friend. He hoped Thatch and Marco were right. There was so much that could potentially go wrong on this trip yet he hoped, wished, wanted everything to go right.

" _Hola Inglaterra_." Thatch whispered back, ruffling the raven's hair as they settled in for the two hour flight. With any luck he wouldn't have to beat up anyone on this trip (though if he felt that Ace had been harmed in any way then fists were going to go flying). Hopefully this Sabo boy was as brilliant as Ace seemed to think he was.

* * *

Two hours later saw a group of Spanish students blinking up at the subdued English sun as they tried to get used to the fact they were in another country. Most of Ace's classmates were shivering slightly in the cool air, not having the forethought to wear a jumper or a jacket. Luckily Sabo had warned Ace last week that London Heathrow airport was the only building in Britain that seemed to have air conditioning and kept it on, no matter what the outside temperature was. So while his classmates were shivering in the cold English morning, he was burying deeper into his jacket with a tiny smirk as they made their way over to the coach that was taking them to their hotel.

Not ten minutes in to their journey (and the London traffic) Ace's phone buzzed as Sabo finally, _finally_ , replied to his message.

 **{Welcome to Jolly Old England then. Sorry I wasn't awake earlier. Where are you going today?}**

 **[British Museum I think.]**

 **{See you there then ;p}**

Ace gaped at his phone screen, unable to comprehend the text written in front of him. Did that mean what he thought it did? Was Sabo really going to come and find him during the trip? A dazzling grin split his face and he had to stop himself from hugging his phone and whooping.

"What's got you so happy, yoi?" Marco asked, turning slightly in his seat to look at his friend with a bemused smile.

Ace just smiled and shook his head, afraid to speak as though Sabo's hinted promise would disappear as soon as he gave it physical words. Nerves tried to invade his mind but he pushed them back, bouncing slightly in his seat as he tried to see over Thatch's hair to watch the road in front of them.

All through the check in process a tight knot of impatience was forming in his chest, causing him to glower at the receptionist for taking so long. When the room keys were finally handed out and everyone was finally allowed to go to their rooms, it shouldn't have surprised anyone that Ace only chucked his bag on his bed and then hightailed it back to the lobby, eager to get on the road again.

When they got to the museum later he tried his hardest to listen as Izo went on and on about the structure and beauty of the building and it was honestly very impressive with the towering columns, high windows, and beautiful, smooth stones. The king had certainly gone all out on the grandeur of appearance for his museum and Ace had heard all about the treasures housed inside. But there was something in there far more important to him than the Elgin marbles, the Rosetta stone, or the Celtic carvings and it was making slightly harder to concentrate on the tour they were on.

"What has gotten into you?" Izo frowned, turning away from the heads of Egyptian pharaohs when he realised Ace was not paying any attention to him whatsoever.

"Nothing." Ace lied with a shaky grin, stuffing his hands in his pockets lest he start fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Unfortunately Izo just raised an eyebrow sceptically, not believing him for a second. However Ace was in no mood to be interrogated and quickly moved towards the small cafe area, intent on getting himself a coffee or something to calm himself down. Maybe he should text Sabo and ask what exhibit he was in. He had just gotten his phone out to start texting when a familiar and very welcome voice chuckled from behind him.

"How many coffees have you had today and should I be worried about your heart rate?"

Ace spun around, almost spilling the coffee in his hand and spluttered in surprise as Sabo's smiling face came into view.

Wide mismatched eyes blinked at him, raving over his appearance as if he would disappear the instant he looked away. Curly hair was spiralling out from underneath a smart top hat, wavy and messy yet somehow charming and right. Fighting down the urge to run his fingers through the shiny locks, Ace let his eyes wonder, taking in the fitted shirt, slim waistcoat, and ripped jeans, slivers of pale skin just hidden from view. A cravat nestled around his neck and while on some people it may have looked ridiculous, Sabo managed to pull it off. A perfect blend of old fashioned nobility and modern punk with all the lazy grace of confidence born from experiencing the best and worst of the city he grew up in; Sabo was certainly somewhat of a presence to behold in person. And it may have been his imagination but was Sabo taller than him?

"You okay?"

Ace swallowed down his nerves to see concern and a hint of anxiety in Sabo's mismatched eyes. While he had been looking Sabo over, the blond had been biting his lip and struggling to stop himself from tackling Ace in a hug and never letting the raven go. Not only would that be bad because Ace was currently on a school trip but he would most likely spill his coffee as well and that wouldn't be pleasant for either of them. So while all he may want to do is hug and kiss him and hold him close, he knew it would have to wait.

"Sure. Yeah, brilliant...you?" Ace spluttered, grinning nervously as he tried to hide his ogling. He was suddenly feeling quite underdressed in his leather jacket and jeans but he pushed it aside as he noticed Izo look over towards them with suspicious eyes.

"What's your favourite exhibit?" he rushed out, tilting his head in invitation for Sabo to lead the way, hopefully away from his curious friend.

Sabo gave him an odd look before leading the way across the hall, obviously realising Ace would explain later.

"Well I'm doing good too. Koala's going to kill me for wondering off but it's worth it to see you."

A small blush dusted his cheeks as he ducked his head away from Ace's gaze. Despite the fact both boys knew how much they liked each other, it was still embarrassing to admit it. Yet there was a giddy rush that came with saying it in person that made him want to laugh and smile and act like the lovesick fool Koala accused him of being.

"Really?" Ace asked with a tiny smirk, stopping him in his tracks with the slightest brush against his fingers.

The reality of Ace's finger brushing against his (warm, kind, _real_ and damn did that thought make him melt with relief and longing) gave him the courage to abandon common sense and public decency and wrap his arms tightly around Ace's waist, resting his face against his shoulder. For a moment Ace froze, unable to believe that after months of talking and distance and wanting but never having, he finally had Sabo right beside him.

He carefully wrapped his free arm around the blond's shoulders, pressing his own face into the crook of his neck and feeling so at peace that he didn't even care that they were in a museum with his classmates and teachers wondering around it. This was worth the wait, Ace decided, pulling back a little to see the giddy grin on Sabo's face that no doubt reflected his own.

"You're even more beautiful up close..." he whispered into the silent space between them, observing with delight the pleased and embarrassed glint in that expressive blue eye and the pink that made itself so visible on the pale cheeks.

Sabo rolled his eyes at his friend's (were they even friends anymore?) cheesiness and contented himself in bringing a hand up to lightly trace patterns in the freckled on Ace's face. And no, it did not make him smirk to see the confident man shiver at this light touch.

"And you're just as cheesy." He whispered back with a teasing grin and, no matter how much his heart screamed at him to kiss that adorable freckled face, he took a few steps back, not wanting to rush anything between the two of them. Meeting in person had brought the frailty of their relationship crashing into him and he wanted to cherish and protect it from ever breaking apart.

Thankfully Ace didn't seem offended by it and simply smiled at him and allowed him to continue leading the way around the exhibit. However when their fingers kept brushing against each other Sabo caved in to his heart and linked their hands together, blushing furiously as he did so. And despite the quiet chuckling, he was glad to see Ace was blushing quite a bit as well.

And so they spent their first day together ducking through relics, hiding from classmates, smiling and holding hands. And both of them knew they were glad to be taking at least one thing slowly.

* * *

"So...are we actually going to meet Sabo today or what?" Izo asked at breakfast, surveying Ace with a critical eye over a spoonful of cornflakes. His cross-dressing friend had been eying him all morning, wanting to make sure he looked perfect for his 'date' with Sabo today.

To be honest though, all four of his friends had been giving him the stink eye since the museum trip after Haruta spilled the beans about Ace meeting Sabo there. How he knew, Ace had no idea but he had resigned himself to the fact that Haruta was obviously a ninja and didn't know what he should and shouldn't tell other people.

"Alright you can meet him." Ace pouted, stabbing at a piece of bacon with a surly look. Was it wrong of him for wanting to keep his friends away from his relationship? He could still remember the prank Thatch pulled on Izo's last boyfriend that he disapproved of. Izo hadn't spoken to Thatch for a month and the poor unfortunate boyfriend (that Ace struggled to remember the name of) had gone home crying.

"But no pranks, no squealing, no interrogation, and no intimidation; you got that?" he waved his knife threateningly at each of his friends in turn, knowing how they were most likely to react to meeting Sabo for the first time.

"Yeah yeah we get it." Thatch waved away his concerns with a grin, buttering a slice of toast as his eyes twinkled in sadistic joy. "We're not going to spoil your date lover-boy so can you just calm down? All we want to do is meet this guy and make sure he's good enough for you."

"And you're such an excellent judge of character?" Izo asked with a distinctly unimpressed raise of his eyebrow.

"Hey I've kept your virtue intact haven't I?" Thatch retorted with a stuck out tongue, causing Izo to hit him over the head with his handbag.

Moving his eyes away from the sibling squabble, Ace turned to Marco with a pleading look, hoping his only sane friend would keep his crazy siblings in line for once. For a tense moment Marco seemed to analyse his thoughts and intentions before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I swear on our family honour that we will not prank, interrogate or intimidate Sabo, nor will we react in any way that could be considered annoying or inappropriate when we finally meet him, yoi."

"Thank you Marco." Ace beamed, knowing that not even Thatch would dare say anything now. A vow on family honour was taken extremely seriously in their family and not even Thatch would want to break something like that.

"So where are you and this boy going?" Haruta asked curiously as he gulped down some scrambled egg.

"Why should I tell you that?" Ace asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at his sneaky friend. "You get to meet him when we're all dropped off in Trafalgar Square and then you can get lost while we go and explore."

"As long as you're exploring London and not each others bodies." Thatch coughed into his orange juice with a sulky frown, smirking when Ace's cheeks flared up in a furious blush.

"Thatch." Marco hissed in warning before trying to restrain his best friend from attacking his brother. Honestly, why was it that even in another country he had to play babysitter?

"What? Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing!" the red-head protested, oblivious to the fact Izo and Haruta were both shaking their heads at his stupidity.

"I wasn't because I doubt Ace would be so stupid to sleep with someone he only met a few days ago." Marco shot back, also oblivious to Haruta gagging on his juice and Ace's slowly paling face.

Sure they had never slept together (it was quite impossible to have sex with someone on a different side of a computer screen after all) but that didn't mean that they hadn't done sexual things before. The whole reason they had ever become more than friends was because they both fancied the pants off each other and couldn't keep their hormones in check. But Marco didn't need to know that, right? Thatch certainly didn't. He already got his kicks out of making Ace blush with dirty jokes about his British friend. It would only get worse if he knew exactly what they had done together.

"This is just convincing me more and more that you meeting Sabo is a bad idea." Ace muttered before picking up his plates and moving to put them on the cleaning trolleys.

"Oh come on Ace; I'm only joking." Thatch rushed to say, tripping out of his own seat in an attempt to catch up to his freckled friend. He wasn't joking but he needed to meet this guy for himself before he even considered letting him date his best friend.

"Of course you were." Ace drawled before heading back out towards the lobby to wait for the rest of his class to finish their breakfast. While normally he would take his time with eating he was kind of impatient to meet with Sabo and to get away from the 'friendly' interrogation of the breakfast table.

"Look; just let me meet this guy once and then I'll leave it alone for the rest of the trip, okay?" Thatch suggested with a note of desperation in his voice which caused Ace to frown at him in suspicion.

"Why are you all so hung up on meeting him? You've never cared about me meeting up with any other friends before..."

"Well Sabo isn't just another friend now, is he?" Thatch raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, scepticism oozing off every pore on his body.

Ace flushed and fiddled with the strap on his bag, avoiding looking at his friend. After all, how could he refute what Thatch was saying? Sabo was way more than 'just another friend', so much more than that.

"Exactly." Thatch took Ace's silence as confirmation, barely repressing a frown. He had seen Ace crushing on several others but usually he would blush and stutter an argument: not once had he been silent and, if Thatch didn't know any better, shy.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked with startling clarity. Why else would Ace act this way when he never had before?

"Is it that obvious?" Ace asked after a long pause, looking up at his friend with sad eyes. He knew he had fallen in love with Sabo but when confronted by his friend that thought gave him no joy at all. He knew it was stupid to fall in love with someone who lived in another country and he had only met face-to-face a few days ago. He knew it was stupid and illogical and to be honest, he wasn't even sure how it happened but that was just the thing; it had happened.

He was in love with a charming, witty, caring, silly, gorgeous British boy and despite how stupid it may be, he didn't ever want to stop. He had known, all the way back when he started to get jealous of any other man in Sabo's life, that he would love Sabo forever and he wanted to be the one to cherish the blond and shower him in all the affection he could ever wish for. Because if it was for Sabo then it was worth all the teasing his friends could come up with.

Thatch seemed to read all of this from his eyes in just a few seconds and his scepticism melted away to show sympathy and support.

"You know Ace, usually I don't like it when people date my friends." He began, reaching out to sling an arm round Ace's shoulders and ruffling his hair, screwing up all the work Izo had done to make it lie semi-flat and ignoring Ace's derisive snort. "But I think this time, maybe, I can make an exception."

"Thanks, like I really needed your permission." Ace laughed, shoving Thatch's hand away from his head and running his fingers through the messy waves. "Also you're explaining to Izo why my hair is a mess now."

Thatch paled dramatically and gulped as he looked around him for his cross-dressing brother. Call him paranoid but he really didn't want to know what Izo would do to him if Ace looked anything shy of perfection for this meeting.

Luckily though by the time Izo saw him, the geisha-like man had already decided that Ace looked better with his hair in its natural untidy state and was going to mess it up any way.

Soon enough they were off on the coach and, to everyone's surprise, it was Thatch that turned to comfort Ace when he got to jumpy and it was Thatch who offered tips on being a good date and making sure to be a gentleman towards Sabo. By the time they reached Trafalgar Square Izo was glaring at his red-haired brother and Ace was smiling and relaxed.

"Do you think we should get a picture for Law?" Ace snickered, pointing up towards Nelson's column and causing Thatch's face to light up with glee.

A quick group selfie with the towering monument later and they were being reminded of the rules by their teachers before being set free to wander. And wander Ace did, right over to a familiar blond who had been sitting by the lions and watching their class with an amused smile.

"I'm not late am I?" Ace called over with a grin, trying desperately not to drool at what Sabo was wearing. Because ripped leather trousers should be illegal in public places. So should waistcoats actually... and fitted shirts...and ties. Maybe Sabo should just stop being unlawfully attractive? That could work too.

"Right on time." Sabo grinned, flushing slightly when he looked over Ace, noting how much smarter he looked with a red and black chequered shirt thrown over a white t-shirt. He was used to seeing Ace with t-shirts, shorts and, on a very rare occasion, his school uniform. He had to admit now that if Ace was managing to get him flustered just from changing the slightest bit of his appearance then he was screwed for the future.

"These four are the nosy buggers I was telling you about." Ace pointed behind him to wear his friends were standing, gaping slightly as they got their first ever glimpse of the boy who had captured their friend's attention and love.

"Can I guess which one is which?" Sabo asked, smirking slightly to hide his anxiety. Ace had warned him all about his friends' protectiveness when it came to him, seeing as he was the only one that wasn't technically part of their family which therefore made him the special little brother that needed to be protected. And according to Ace's complaints, they were a tough crowd to please.

"You look like a bored pineapple so you must be Marco." Sabo mused as he examined the other blond. Second tallest in the group and had the air of someone who really wanted a break from the children he called his brothers. Was also giving him a critical eye so it was Marco he should look out for as far as approval went. But he didn't seem too unapproachable so Sabo concluded that he would probably get along pretty well with him (or Koala would; she'd finally have someone else to complain about stupid friends with).

"Tall, red-haired, with a silly hairstyle so you must be Thatch." Sabo continued, moving his eyes to flick over the tallest of the group. Laid back with body language that screamed mischief, Thatch certainly seemed like a person he'd get along really well with. Especially when he noticed the sharpness of his eyes. Sabo had to repress a smirk from unfurling on his lips; Thatch was trying to read him just as he was trying to read Thatch. That meant there was a perceptive mind underneath the prankster Ace had warned him about.

"You're the prettiest so you must be Izo." Sabo smiled at the effeminate teen, glad when a pleased smile flickered across the pale face. Ace had warned him that Izo would be the one who would grill him about their relationship the most whilst the others would want to know more about Sabo as a person. So Izo was the one he would need to win over if he wanted to keep this relationship with Ace and have no 'friendly' interference.

"And you're the shortest so you must be Haruta." Sabo finished off, looking to Ace to see if he had got it right. He didn't need to observe Haruta to know he was trouble. Ace had told him all about how much fun Haruta had in dropping bombs about their relationship to the other three. He had also told him about how Haruta had been the one to spill the beans on their relationship all the way back when they were just playing games together. So yeah, he didn't need to look to know Haruta was going to be a sneaky little shit around the two of them.

Ace was muffling his chuckles behind his hand but when Thatch, Haruta and Marco all turned to glare at him for his descriptions he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Sabo giggled along with him, watching as Ace's friends all rolled their eyes at the laughing boy. All apart from Izo; he looked rather pleased with Ace's description of him.

Thatch moved to put Ace in a headlock while Izo turned to smile welcomingly at the scarred blond.

"And you must be Sabo. I'm sorry to say we don't know as much about you as you do about us."

"That's alright, I don't mind." Sabo chuckled, holding out a hand for Izo to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Izo returned, shaking his hand firmly and letting his eyes scrutinise every inch of Sabo's appearance, lingering longer on his blind eye and the scars across the left side of his face, neck and his left forearm.

Sabo stood up to the scrutiny, unblinking in the face of Izo's curiosity. He was used to people staring and had learned how to pretend like it didn't get to him. That wasn't to say he wasn't relieved when Izo's eyes passed on to narrow dangerously at his fellow raven.

"Portgas D. Ace! Why didn't you tell us that Sabo looks like this?" he demanded, marching over to where Ace was trying to look up at him from underneath Thatch's arm.

"You never asked?" he tried as he struggled out of Thatch's hold to go over to stand by Sabo's side.

"Try again." Haruta advised, remembering all the times Izo had bugged Ace about what his crush looked like.

"Look can we talk about this later?" Ace suggested, not wanting to get into this debate when Sabo was standing right next to him. He really didn't want to admit that the reason he had never described Sabo was because he didn't believe he could do him justice (or that he would ever shut up once he got started). He also didn't want to risk Izo going on and on about how beautiful or how loving Ace would describe Sabo as because he didn't want Izo to throw it in his face that Sabo was well out of his league. Especially in the beginning when he was all too aware of that fact.

Luckily though Sabo didn't encourage the enquiry however he did look at him questionably for a short while.

"Any way, we should get going." He smiled and linked their hands together, unable to squash the rush he felt to know that he could do that for the whole day. "You have to be back here for lunch around half twelve, right?"

Marco nodded and checked his watch before turning to Ace with a stern look.

"You have a couple of hours while the rest of us go up to Oxford street or go around the National Gallery, yoi. Just remember to phone one of the teachers if you're going to be late back and remember we're meeting up at this spot before going to lunch. You got that, yoi?"

"Yes _Mum._ " Ace rolled his eyes before gripping Sabo's hand tighter and pulling him away from his friends, only for Sabo to take the lead with a gentle laugh as they soon disappeared among thrall of Londoners, leaving four friends to stare after them.

"Hopefully they don't get lost, yoi." Marco sighed before turning away with Izo and following the rest of their class down the street that would lead them to the main shopping street of London.

Thatch and Haruta lingered for a moment before trading smirks, a devious plan forming in their minds.

"Follow them?"

"Follow them."

* * *

Towering buildings with a blend of modern and old was not something Ace was accustomed to and while he knew he should have been paying better attention to Sabo, he still found himself distracted by the surrounding structures any way. Thankfully though Sabo didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed quite amused by the whole thing and was kind enough to point out specific buildings and features.

"Never would have pegged you for an architecture nerd." He joked, pulling Ace away from a Victorian building with a slight laugh.

Ace blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. It wasn't his fault London was so interesting.

"Hey, I come from a small town in the north of Spain; we don't get streets like this there." Ace defended himself, thinking about the quiet, narrow cobbled streets and the charming timber houses with the sun baked tiles and plaster walls. His home had hardly changed for hundreds of years so to come to city like London was even more of a culture shock to him that it usually would be.

"Well maybe the place I'm taking you will be more your cup of tea." Sabo said with a smile. Honestly he loved that Ace was so fascinated in his home city. Even after growing up in London, he still found time to marvel at all the different history that was crammed into the capital. So while other people might have been annoyed at the lack of attention they were getting, Sabo found it much more enjoyable to watch Ace's face flicker from building to building with a beautiful expression of sheer awe.

After crossing many roads and being distracted many times, Sabo eventually managed to lead Ace through the hustle and bustle of tourists, past St. Paul's church (not the cathedral, though he wondered how would Ace react to _that_ amazing building) and out into the cobbled square of Covent Garden. It may have taken a good long time to get to but seeing Ace's face light up at the enclosed market square and its odd, Victorian structure made every second worth it in Sabo's opinion.

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked cheerfully, only to spend the next half hour wandering through little trinket shops, and food shops, and clothes shops, and shoe shops, and even the small shops that you would never normally give a second glance to. Sometimes he thought he saw a flash of ridiculously styled red hair before his attention was pulled away to some other extraordinary treasure that Ace had found.

It was refreshing; to find someone who not only loved similar things to him but also didn't laugh at him whenever he found something that he personally liked while any normal person would have turned their noses up at it.

Ace didn't scoff or laugh; he joined in with Sabo's enthusiasm and treated everything Sabo touched with a kind of reverence that one would usually use when handling priceless artefacts. And as much as Sabo loved this, he could help but wonder why Ace did all that when all his previous relationships and even some of his friends took one look at what he had found and then treated him like a kid that needed humouring.

"What's precious to you is precious to me." Was all the answer he got when he asked Ace about it as they chose a box of cupcakes each at a gothic cake shop on one of the lower levels of the market. And with an answer like that, did it really need further thought?

They retired to a little pub off the side of the market place soon after and after scarring a waiter with their orders, they settled down a corner booth and quietly sipped their drinks, not needing to speak to enjoy one another's company. It was quite and dark and cozy inside: the football had not started yet which meant the majority of people hadn't congregated around the bar.

Several waiters came out with plates and plates of steaming food, settling them down in front of the hungry pair with surprised faces when it appear to be only two people. A few tables away a small teenager crept closer under the table so he could listen in better, while his accomplice spied on the activity above table level.

"Did you not eat breakfast or something?" Ace asked when the traumatised waiters left them with enough food to feed at least twenty people.

"I could say the same to you." Sabo pointed out, trying to hide his flushing cheeks that gave away the fact that, no, he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. He had been too nervous to do anything but down a pot of tea.

"Yes but you know how much I eat." Ace threw back, getting started on his sausages and mashed potato. He had heard a lot of rumours about British food being bland and boring and while it may not have the spices and depth of flavour he was used to, there was a sense of home and comfort that came from simple food like this.

"True but you've never seen how much I can eat and believe me, it's a lot." Sabo promised, tucking into his burger with a broad smile. In his mind, no matter how much money his parents may spend on fancy cuisine and high class dining, nothing could beat good old pub grub.

Both of them tried their hardest to be polite but when it became apparent that they were both as bad as each other, they abandoned etiquette for laughter and a good time eating good food. Ace had to look up out of a stack of ribs at one point because he thought he heard someone hit the table top quite hard and, if there was to be a bar brawl, he wanted to at least finish his plate before he got involved.

All through the meal and way into dessert there was a sense of contentment that filled the two of them, as though they had been doing this for years. And despite the fact that they flicked ice cream at each other's faces, and made silly pictures in their food, and blushed and laughed like they were completely innocent, they felt at peace and happy and more in love with each other than they could have imagined themselves to be.

So it wasn't really a surprise to Ace when, after the bill had been split and paid and they were walking hand in hand down a bright London street, Sabo reached over and gently kissed his cheek. A simple kiss on the cheek and he was glowing for the rest of the day, unable to rid himself of the feeling of Sabo's warm lips against his skin and knowing, deep inside, that he'd never find something so addicting for the rest of his life.

However that glow didn't last as long as he wished it could. The day seemed to pass all too quickly. Once they had rejoined the Spanish students for lunch (or second lunch for some people) they had soon lost all track of time in between going through clothing shops and coffee shops, some of them trying to find gifts and Sabo trying to keep Ace awake.

So when the teachers started rounding up the students to get back on the coaches, Ace could hardly keep the despair off his face as he clutched Sabo's hand closer to him.

"I'll see you on Friday." Sabo reminded him, wrapping his arms carefully around the man he loved in a tender hug, not caring about the way Ace's friends were looking at them. Ace buried his face into Sabo's shoulder and squeezed him gently around the waist, earning a startled laugh from the blond.

"I don't want to leave." Ace muttered with a pout, not wanting to ever let go of this hug.

But the risk of his teacher catching them was all too real to him and he slowly pulled back. They were so close together that Sabo could count every faded freckle on those adorable cheeks and Ace could trace every spidery scar across that blinded eye.

Hesitantly Sabo leaned his forehead against Ace's and tried for a gentle smile. If it hurt this much to let Ace go after a full day of being together then he didn't want to imagine the agony that would come when Ace had to leave and go back to Spain for good.

Thankfully though Ace seemed to understand his thoughts and he gently brushed his nose against Sabo's before softly touching his lips against his. It was just a cautious touch but it was all the permission Sabo needed before he surged forward and captured Ace's lips in a desperate kiss.

It was cautious and it was reckless; the heat from Ace's lips seared against his own cold, chapped ones. Desperation and need and want all drove him forward yet it was Ace's caution and love and care that slowed him down. For months Sabo had dreamed of kissing Ace and now that he finally was he had never felt so perfect. Many of his other boyfriends had just been interested in seeing how far their tongues could get down his throat. Never before had one of them kissed him like he was something to be cherished and that was going to break apart at a moment's touch. And as Sabo lifted his hands to cup Ace's cheeks, he thought he could feel tear tracks under his fingers.

When they finally pulled away, neither of them was surprised to see the sadness in each other's eyes at the prospect of parting. Though what Sabo said next he would later blame on the kiss for robbing him of all sensible thought.

"What hotel are you staying at and how fast can I get there?"

* * *

Ace would be forever grateful to the fact that Thatch kept forgetting his door key to get into their room. Because it was awkward enough on the bus ride back to the hotel to have the redhead smirking at him throughout the entire journey. Ace really didn't need to see his face if he knew that while Thatch had gone to bug Marco and Izo, Ace had greeted Sabo in the lobby and smuggled him up to their room. It was also very lucky that the five of them had planned to stay the night in Marco's room to talk about the day so all Ace had to do was text them that he was ill and he had the room all to himself. Or all to himself and Sabo.

"Don't you feel bad?...for lying to them?" Sabo panted as he pushed Ace up against the door and kissed him fiercely, nipping his lower lip and smirking as Ace gasped at the unexpected action.

Ace leaned back from him to catch his breath, running his fingers through the curly hair. It was softer than he thought it would be and he loved the way it tangled between fingers.

"Let me think... Not at all." Was all he said before he brought Sabo's lips back to his own, using his spare hand to pull Sabo's body even closer to his. He never thought that being pressed into a door and kissed into oblivion would feel this good but perhaps that was simply because it was Sabo kissing him like this. It was Sabo's hands at were gripping his waist and it was Sabo's tongue that had just licked against his lips, drawing out a startled moan from him.

But he wasn't about to just give in to him, no matter how much those feather-light touches were driving him crazy. So imagine Sabo's surprise when rather than opening his mouth, Ace pulled away from the kiss with a devilish smirk and instead attached his lips to his neck, nibbling slightly on the pale skin.

Sabo closed his eyes and tilted his head back without a thought, baring more of his neck for Ace to worship with that sinful mouth. All his dreams and fantasies seemed pale and lifeless compared to the searing heat of having Ace's mouth on him, his fingers digging gently into his waist. He was never going to survive without this when Ace left; his dreams would be nothing now he had even a taste of the real thing.

Almost as if he picked up on the blond's thoughts, Ace left his neck and proceeded to brush his lips gently against Sabo's; a sweet, loving kiss that was a stark contrast to the searing passion from before. But the fact that Ace held him with such love and care as he pressed their lips softly together was something that made his heart rush and his knees weak. God he loved this man.

"...We should make the most of the time we have..." Ace whispered against his lips, rubbing soothing circles against his waist. "...And not linger on when we have to say goodbye..."

Sabo looked down into those smouldering silver eyes and felt a smile break upon his face from the adoration and tenderness he found there. Unable to speak, he simply nodded vigorously and dropped a chaste kiss to Ace's lips.

From then their kisses grew less desperate and more tender, taking time to relish in the feeling of being in each other's arms and committing this moment to memory. After all, they didn't know when another moment like this would come.

Carefully, Ace slipped his hand away from Sabo's waist, toying with the hem of his un-tucked shirt. Sabo bit his lip, looking down at Ace's hand nervously before managing an awkward smile. He really didn't mind if Ace wanted more; he'd wanted to touch the Spanish boy's body since he had first seen it. Unfortunately for him, Ace wasn't going to do anything unless he got full consent and continued to have that consent no matter how far they might go tonight.

"If you don't want this, I'll stop." He whispered, nibbling slightly on the shell of the blond's ear, smirking lightly against his skin as Sabo let out a little gasp at the action.

"Like I've told you before: Don't you fucking dare." Sabo whispered back, pulling Ace's face back towards his own so he could look into those unique eyes and make sure Ace knew how serious he was. Because while he might be nervous, and jittery, and a tiny bit scared; he also wanted this really badly. Had wanted it for a very long time. And while he appreciated how sweet Ace was being, he was tired of waiting and wanting something that had seemed like it would forever be an impossibility.

"Listen to me Ace; I want nothing more in the world right now that for you to do to me what you promised to do all those months ago. I want you and I'm not going to change my mind about this so please stop making me wait."

Sabo was blushing a brilliant crimson by the time he had finished and wished he could look away from the surprised silver eyes. But he wouldn't because Ace needed to understand this: needed to understand that Sabo loved him and trusted him to be careful and to not hurt him.

Ace meanwhile was staring a Sabo like he had never seen something so amazing and it was only making Sabo blush even more. The raven smiled and quickly kissed one of the flaming cheeks before tentatively moving his hand under Sabo's shirt to stroke at the pale skin underneath.

Sabo bit his lip to stop himself from moaning; the heat of Ace's hand felt heavenly against his cold skin, his fingers sending shivers up his spine and making goose bumps appear along his arms. He felt his cock stir slightly in his trousers but he ignored it in favour of pulling Ace back into a searing kiss, pressing his body flush against the other teen, smirking when he felt the hand strengthen its grip in response.

Ever so slowly, Ace started to trail his fingers up and down Sabo's side, listening to the little gasps of pleasure whenever he ghosted over a particularly sensitive spot on the blond's body. This time it was Ace that licked against the other's lips, moaning slightly as Sabo parted them without a hint of hesitation. Gently, they started to probe each other's mouths, tasting and exploring in a dizzying rush that left them both breathless by the end of it.

He was right when he thought kissing Sabo would be addictive.

While Sabo blinked dazedly at him, Ace started to pull the waistcoat off his shoulders, letting his hands linger and tease through the thin shirt Sabo was wearing. The blond's face was on fire and Ace could feel him shiver under his touch. And if that didn't boost his confidence then he wasn't sure what would.

Carelessly the waistcoat fell to the floor and, tentatively, he started to press delicate kisses to Sabo's jaw and neck, smiling when the British boy let out a hum of pleasure and satisfaction, content to let Ace play with the buttons on his shirt as his own hands slid lower to rest on Ace's narrow hips.

The raging impatience that had driven him earlier was now a simmering contentment, pleased to take this slow and steady, to know everything about Ace first. They weren't a conventional couple by any society's standards but it did give him a little comfort and joy to know they would take this slow now that they had each other in their arms.

He felt the cold air brush against his abdomen as Ace finally unbuttoned his shirt, not pulling it off just yet, but brushing hesitant fingertips over muscles and sensitive skin, delighting in the way goose-bumps rose to the surface under his touch. Sabo bit his lip at the strange sensation. It wasn't so much another person touching him that took his breath away but the way Ace did it. It was the same kind of care and attention that went into his kissing; reverent, kind, loving, perfect.

Without even giving it thought he cupped Ace's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes and making him see how happy he was. He leaned in to press and lingering kiss to his lips, whispering against them.

"If you keep doing that you're going to make me love you even more than I already do."

"Good." Ace smirked slightly and pressed up against him even more, backing him further into the room as he assaulted his mouth and neck with fiery kisses that smoked and sizzled and _burned_ against his icy skin. Sabo couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips when Ace nipped the skin of his shoulder, sucking on it to try and get Sabo to moan again. Finding spots to drive the blond crazy could soon become his favourite hobby if Sabo kept making sounds like that.

His cock twitched in his pants as Sabo clutched at his hair, pulling on the strands as if to get him to stop but driving his head closer to his skin to get him to continue. He chuckled slightly against the milky skin, moving slightly to lick along his collar bone, planting open mouthed kisses along the prominent edge. He could feel Sabo's shaking underneath his touch and a quick glance upwards showed that the blond had his eyes screwed shut and blood on his lips, desperately trying not to make a sound. But Ace already knew how loud Sabo could be and he wanted Sabo to comfortable enough with him to let everything out.

Abandoning his collar bone for the moment, he leant up to nibble on the shell of Sabo's ear, knowing the British boy would be too preoccupied with not making any sounds to notice his hands getting lower.

"...You shouldn't have told me how sensitive your back is..." he whispered huskily before trailing his fingertips lightly across Sabo's lower back, grinning as he felt him tremble beneath his hands. Sabo couldn't stop himself from letting out a high pitched moan, digging his nails into Ace's sides to keep himself upright as the warm tips sent jolts of burning ice up his spine.

"...That's...cheating..." Sabo panted, trying to glare through his blush before breaking off into a keening whine as Ace applied a little more pressure to the small of his back.

" _¿Esperabas que yo juegue justo?"_ Ace muttered, smirking as he felt Sabo gasp and groan under his words and loving how turned on the blond truly got from his native language. He could feel the bulge in Sabo's trousers pressing up against his thigh and he couldn't stop himself from pushing his hips further against the other's, groaning a little as their clothed cocks brushed together.

"F-fuck..." Sabo hissed, feeling his hips jerk forward in response to Ace's actions, almost as if his body was begging for Ace's attention when his pride and heart was holding him back. Because as much as he would love it if Ace really did spend all night loving his body, he wanted it to be an equal thing: he wanted to make Ace feel good too!

With that in mind he slid his hands underneath Ace's shirt, letting them glide over the hard abs but not allowing himself to linger too long on the predominant muscles despite how many times he had fantasized about them in class. Ace's soft moan only encouraged him to explore more which was made unnecessarily hard by Ace's shirt still being on him. He wanted that shirt off; now!

Almost as if Ace could hear his thoughts, the Spanish boy finally relinquished his teasing, maddening grip on Sabo's back to wrench his shirt over his head, throwing it away from him as though it had offended his mother. Sabo's shirt was easily pushed back from his arms when Ace pulled their bodies closer together again, pressing his warm skin flush against Sabo's cold chest. They both let out low groans as they came into contact, loving the contrast between them.

Sabo brushed his fingers along Ace's ribs, laying kisses down on his freckled shoulders, smiling smugly as Ace gasped slightly at the feeling of his tongue against his skin. If Ace was going to play dirty then so would he.

So when Ace backed him up against the bed, it came as a surprise to the raven to find their positions suddenly switched. Sabo pushed Ace backwards slightly, watching with a smirk as surprise flittered through the darkened eyes that burned and smouldered in the air between them.

Ace certainly made for a delicious picture, propped up slightly on the pure white sheets, his bronze skin shinning slightly in the dim light from the hotel window; flaxen waves a tangled mess and wild, wild eyes staring up at him.

Unable to resist, Sabo dipped his head and pressed a chaste kiss against those sinful lips before moving to kiss and chase and taste every freckle that spread across that glorious body. He loved that it was now his turn to make Ace squirm and moan beneath him, loved that he was able to make such sounds escape that devilish mouth, and delighted in knowing that only he got to hear those delicious, tantalising echoes.

Sabo moved so he was straddling Ace's lap, unable to stop himself from moaning at the pressure that action put on his straining trousers. Almost without thought, he started to rock his hips, grinding down onto Ace's crotch as he licked a strip up his bronze chest. He had never believed any of his friends who told him that their lovers tasted a certain way but maybe there was something to what they were saying after all; Ace tasted like wood smoke, barbeque and sizzling meat, mouth-watering, hot and delicious beneath his tongue.

Powerful hands gripped his hips, digging into the skin above his waist band as Ace held him in place, making him groan in frustration and arousal as he was forced to stop. He didn't want to stop and by the noises Ace had been making he hadn't thought the raven had wanted him to stop either. Though maybe he was going a bit too fast. Or maybe he had been making Ace uncomfortable instead of making him feel good? What if Ace realised he didn't want to do this after all? He had been hesitant about it earlier...

Ace seemed to sense his doubt as he loosened his grip and started rubbing soothing circles into his skin, brushing gently over his scars as he sat up, cradling Sabo in his lap. He leaned in and kissed him softly, bringing a hand up to tangled in the soft, blond curls.

"...I love you." He whispered against Sabo's lips, blushing darkly at the surprise and then the tender delight that warmed the bright blue eye. This seemed like as good a time as any for him to say how much he loved and adored Sabo and if they really were going to go all the way tonight then he wanted Sabo to know that before they did. People always said that the first time you have sex it would be awful and uncomfortable but seeing as they seemed to be defying normality at every possible turn then maybe that was a sign that this would be something he would always be thankful for when looking back on it.

"I love you too." Sabo whispered, flushing gently and leaning his forehead against Ace's, gazing into his eyes. A warm flush of pleasure spread out from his chest; knowing that Ace loved him, truly loved him, made his heart feel warm and his head feel light. It was an intoxicating feeling. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt so wonderfully at peace with everything in the world as he did just then.

"I love you so much Sabo and I really want to do this but I- I don't know if it will be any good- I mean, I want this to be as good as it can be, obviously you do too but I don't want us to regret doing this and then-" Ace's embarrassed ramblings was cut off by Sabo pressing his lips fiercely on his. He took advantage of Ace's shock to slip his tongue inside the wet cavern of his mouth, rubbing against Ace's tongue and tasting every part of him. Ace seemed to hesitate for just a second longer before melting underneath him, letting out a muffled moan as he wound his tongue around Sabo's, allowing the blond to lead their kiss in an icy ferocity that was purely Sabo and nothing else.

"Don't say that." He whispered, pulling jut enough to glare into Ace's dazed eyes. Bringing his lips down he nibbled on his neck, biting enough to bruise and loving the chocked gasps that action got him.

"Don't you ever say that again." He repeated, changing so he was kissing the angry mark with reverence and affection. "If it's with you I will never regret anything. Unless I hurt you I will always want this. I want you and no-one else. You know this. You know how crazy you make me; you know how much I love you. There's no one in this world I want to do this more with than you and I know that as long as it's with you then it will be perfect."

He glanced up from where he was resting against Ace's shoulder, face aflame with embarrassment and desire to see the awe and wonder in Ace's eyes and, please god, don't let those be tears as well...

A startled laugh broke him out of his panic enough to see Ace smiling beautifully at him. Soft and sweet and so utterly in awe, Ace's smile was something he wanted to commit to memory, no matter how sappy it made him feel.

"I'm just scared that I won't be good enough for you." He finally mumbled, eyes alight with shame and sorrow and a hint of embarrassment as well. And Sabo wanted to punch whoever made Ace doubt himself so much that it would even extend to such an intimate and special moment as this.

"Ace I don't care." Sabo confessed with a little chuckle, tracing words of love and devotion into the freckles across Ace's chest, feeling him shiver underneath his touch. "You're perfect the way you are and we've done things like this before. To be honest I'm nervous too. I have no clue what I'm doing but I know I want to do it. So do you want it too?"

Ace let out another little laugh, as if in disbelieve that after reassuring Sabo for months that he would be the one needing reassurance in the end.

"...I want to do this. _God do I want to._ But is it okay if we go slow for now? I don't want to treat this like another wet dream."

"How do your dreams usually go then?"

"Usually I'm fucking you as hard as I can into the nearest available surface." Ace told him bluntly, seeing no harm in showing why he was reluctant to just jump into it. If he did just let loose and fuck Sabo as hard as he wanted, not only was that likely to hurt his blond lover but it would just feel like another dream to him. And he would be close to killing himself if this was just another dream.

Sabo face flared up at his blunt words but he could help but feel a little aroused at that mental picture. He bet it would feel amazing too; his body pressed down harshly onto any surface imaginable whilst Ace buried himself inside. God that would be the most sinful heaven for him. But as much as that appealed to him, he didn't want that right now. And he wanted Ace to be as confident and comfortable as he could be too. There would be no point in having sex for the first time if they went into it with regrets.

"Well I'm certainly not opposed to that later...but you promised me months ago that you would make love to me...that's what I want right now..."

Sabo smiled reassuringly down at him, moving to kiss him once more as he traced Ace's freckles with delicate touches. Hesitantly, gently, he felt Ace's tongue lick at his lips once more and he gladly let him in as he felt Ace lift him up and switch their positions so it was Sabo pressed into the bed instead.

"Your wish is my command." Ace whispered with his teasing smirk back firmly on his face, more confident now that Sabo knew what he wanted and also wanted that very same thing.

Very carefully, he started to trace the outline of the burn scars that covered most of Sabo's body, taking care to be gentle where the angry pink blended smoothly against creamy white. He still had no clue what had caused them and didn't think that this was an appropriate time to ask. But he knew Sabo hated them and so took care to lavish them in gentle love and tender kisses, the same way Sabo treated his freckles earlier. Happy little sighs fell from Sabo's lips and he closed his eyes in pure delight to know that Ace even loved such an ugly part of himself; that Ace loved him as a whole.

Open mouthed kisses decorated his torso and, despite not wanting to be too rough, Ace couldn't resist biting down on a few places, loving the angry red marks and the appreciative moans his actions rewarded him with. Tentatively, teasingly, he started to kiss around his nipples, listening carefully as Sabo's voice hitched in pitch, gasping and panting as Ace started to kiss the sensitive skin around the hardened nub.

If Ace thought Sabo hadn't been loud enough before, he was certainly rewarded when a high keening whine filled the air as he finally placed an open mouthed kiss right on top. Sabo's back arched slightly as his body seemed to push his chest harder into Ace's mouth, wanting more of that wet heat around his nipples. His fingers twisted around Ace's hair, pushing him closer to his skin as he moaned into the sultry air. His breathing hitched as he felt Ace's teeth graze across the raised flesh; teasing, taunting, maddening. A choked moan forced its way past his lips as blazing fingers brushed against his other nipple, tugging, twisting, playing with his body until he was a writhing, panting mess beneath those devilish fingers. Ace pulled back to smirk down at him, lust and desire oozing from every pore as his hair fell in inky curtains around his face, throwing his eyes into sharper relief.

Ace was going to drive him mad if he kept looking at him like that.

" _Me encanta cuando te quejas para mí_." Ace moaned into his skin as he trailed kisses along the burns on his stomach, trailing his tongue along the lines of muscles, mapping out his body in a series of licks, kisses and bites. He steadily moved lower and lower down Sabo's body until his face was hovering above the prominent bulge in his trousers and he flicked his eyes up to meet Sabo's as he nuzzled his cheek against it. He could feel Sabo's cock throb underneath him as the blond let out a startled groan, unable to tear his eyes away from Ace's face.

The sight of Ace so close to his straining dick was almost too much for him to bear.

Carefully, Ace undid the button on the tight trousers, listening with a flustered blush as Sabo sighed in pure relief as some of the pressure was taken off his cock. For some reason hearing Sabo's relieved sighs made his heart race and his blood spark. Or maybe it was just the noises Sabo made in general that drowned him in a heady haze of passion and arousal.

He slowly slid his hands down along his stomach, slipping them inside his trousers and pulling the down ever so slowly, brushing teasing trails into the cool skin beneath his fingertips as Sabo propped himself up on his elbows to watch through dazed eyes. Once the trousers were free off his feet, Ace took a moment to marvel at how perfect Sabo looked, flushed and panting and oh so hard for him. If this was a picture of the sweetest sin known to man than Ace wanted to frame it and worship it forever.

Unable to resist he gently started to kiss his way up those legs that had taunted him throughout the day, nibbling the sensitive skin along Sabo's inner thigh and smirking against the muscles that quivered and shook beneath his tongue. When Ace next looked at Sabo's face his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure and he was biting down on the side of his hand, not wanting to let Ace hear how much the Spanish boy was driving him crazy.

"It's okay to make noises." Ace whispered into his skin before pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of his cock through his boxers. "I want to know if I'm doing this right."

"Oh believe me...you're not doing anything wrong..." Sabo panted, eyes snapping open when he felt Ace's tongue press against his straining cock through his underwear. As their eyes met Sabo was unable to hold back a low groan, knowing the sight of Ace sucking on his cock through his clothes was going to haunt him forever.

Taking the waistband between his teeth, Ace started to slowly pull the underwear away, making sure to keep his eyes locked to Sabo's, smirking when he noticed that his pupil was blown wide in lust and want, hiding that stunning blue iris. Arousal was a look that suited Sabo.

He was so focused on watching Sabo's face that he gave no reaction to his dick almost hitting him as it was freed from his boxers. In fact he only reacted when Sabo looked away in embarrassment and all he did was let out a gentle chuckle and press a sweet kiss to the bottom of the shaft, smiling at the startled squeak Sabo let out.

"Tell me what feels good, okay?" Ace asked before pressing sweet, lingering kisses along the shaft, torn between wanting to watch Sabo's face in case he did something wrong, and concentrating on giving Sabo the best blowjob he could.

In the end he decided to concentrate on the dick in front of him and listen in case he did something wrong. He could hardly believe he was about to do this; it seemed like a lifetime of lustful fantasies away when he first promised Sabo he would do this and now he was finally able to do what he had wanted to do for a long time.

Carefully, he pressed a lingering kiss to the bottom of the shaft, licking a long strip up to the top and relishing in the sigh of pleasure that earned him. Gentle fingers carded through his hair and when he blew softly on the tip their grip tightened as Sabo let out a surprised moan, hardly believing that Ace was already making him feel this good. While Sabo was still surprised Ace decided to surprise him more and placed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip, not taking him into his mouth fully, but just lightly sucking on the swollen heat. Obviously he must have done something right as Sabo's hips jerked forward and he had to hold them down to stop his lover thrusting into his mouth.

"Did that feel good?" He asked softly, just letting his lips rest lightly on the end and allowing his words to linger in his skin.

"...So good..." Sabo breathed, looking down at him with awed eyes. The sight of Ace with his lips resting on his cock was something he wanted to remember forever. Especially with how his eyes twinkled with innocent mischief while his mouth lavished his body with the sweetest sin it knew.

Pleased, Ace went back to licking the head, slowing covering the tip with his mouth and sinking down around it, rubbing circles into the shaft with his tongue and sucking gently. Sabo's cock throbbed in his mouth and he could feel the blood pulsing beneath his tongue as he tried to take more in. His hands strengthened their hold on Sabo's hips, not letting the blond do anything but enjoy the feeling of Ace's mouth around his cock.

And god did it feel good.

The wet heat of Ace's mouth against his heated flesh was almost too much for him to bear, cooling and enflaming him in passion all at the same time. He could hardly stand to watch as Ace hollowed his cheeks, eyes shut in pleasure as he tried to take in more and more of Sabo's length. Seeing how much Ace was enjoying himself made Sabo enjoy it even more, unable to stop his breathy moans from escaping his mouth, even if he wanted to stay silent.

Ace slid one of his hands from Sabo's hips to cup and fondle his balls as he continued to move his mouth along his cock, burying his nose in the coarse blond curls as he hummed and moaned in blissful pleasure, feeling Sabo shake beneath him as his moans sent luxourious vibrations into the engorged flesh and pre-come beaded underneath his tongue. He felt Sabo's fingers tighten in his hair, trying to pull his head back as he felt his dick swell against his cheeks.

He let go of Sabo's dick with a wet pop, looking up at the panting blond in case he had done something wrong.

"S-so close...wanted you... to know..." Sabo breathed, trying to blink away the pleasured darkness from his vision. He didn't want Ace to suddenly have a face full of semen.

Luckily though Ace seemed to understand as he sent Sabo a reassuring smile before lowering his mouth back onto his dick and sucking harder, scraping his teeth teasingly along the tip, lapping up the pre-come that had gathered there as he tried to get Sabo to cum faster. What little bit of sanity Sabo had left snapped as he succumbed to the paroxysm of pleasure, mouth open in a silent scream as he came into Ace's mouth.

He flopped back onto the covers, panting and dazed, basking in pleasure and disbelief that, yes, that really had just happened and it wasn't one of his daydreams. Dreams never felt that good.

"I take it you enjoyed that then?" Ace sat down on the edge of the bed beside him, a smug grin on his face as he wiped the stray cum off his chin and cheeks. Unfortunately he hadn't managed to swallow all of it and so was left with sticky splatters all over his face and neck.

"...You think?..." Sabo breathed incredulously, bewildered chuckled bubbling from his lips as he pulled Ace down into a tender kiss, tasting himself on the others lips. A heady feeling of absolute contentment and pleasure was mixing in his brain and he could hardly keep the sated smile of his face.

"...How the hell...did you know how to do that?..."

Ace looked away from his curious eyes, a darkening blush blooming on his cheeks as he thought of how to answer that. Would it sound a little crass if he admitted to marathoning blowjob videos on porn sites so he knew roughly what to do if he ever had the chance?

"I may have done some research. Just so I knew what to do, you know? I've never actually done anything like that before-"

Sabo cut him off with another kiss, pulling him down on top of him with a victorious smile as he melded their lips together lovingly. Honestly he was sure Ace would have been fantastic at oral even if he didn't do 'research'. It was his sinful mouth that had got them into all this trouble in the first place, so it only made sense in his mind that he was able to use it for the most perfect pleasure either of them had ever felt before.

Ace sighed into their kiss, his blush dying in happiness as he wrapped his arms around Sabo's waist. That was one of the best things he had done in his entire life and he was so relieved that Sabo had enjoyed it too. Now if he could take care of himself then this night couldn't get any better in his eyes.

Unfortunately for Ace, Sabo wasn't going to let that happen.

"You know...I feel bad for not helping you out as well." He whispered, placing lazy kisses along Ace's neck as he trailed his fingers down his glistening chest towards his crotch. Ace hadn't even gotten out of his trousers yet and judging by the hard bulge he found there, it couldn't have been very comfortable for him.

"You don't need to..." Was Ace's hushed reply, burying his face into Sabo's hair as his hips jerked forward towards the teasing touches.

"But I want to."

Tender hands rubbed him gently through his jeans, forcing a painfully pleased moan to fall from his throat as he realised how restrictive he had been on his own desires. He knew from the sharp jolts of pleasure he was feeling through Sabo's touch alone that he would not last very long; he was already too far gone and if he didn't get out of his clothes right now then he would blow his load inside them.

Cool hands slipped underneath the waistband of his jeans, trailing delicately across his skin before bringing a welcome relief to the flushed skin of his cock. Unable to help himself, he pushed his hips further into the palm of Sabo's hand, whimpering slightly at how good it felt to finally have some attention focused on his hard on.

Thankfully Sabo didn't prolong his agony any more, swiftly pulling both his trousers and his boxers down far enough to free his aching dick and wrapping a gentle hand around the shaft. Ace bit down on Sabo's shoulder as the hand around his dick started to move, muffling his moans as he pressed his body closer to his lover, wanting more of that cool friction. He just wanted more of Sabo.

He lost himself completely to his desires, thrusting his hips further into Sabo's hand as his mind slowly went blank from the feel of Sabo's cool skin against his body, the cold caress of his breath against his cheek, and the sweet, salty smell of his hair. Their intoxicating love surrounded his brain, assaulted his senses and pushing him into the gentle oblivion that always came after he did, climaxing against that pale, smooth skin.

Lights sparkled across his vision as he sank down into the covers, one arm wrapped lazily across Sabo's stomach while he snuggled into Ace's side, oozing contentment and radiating happiness and for such happiness, Ace could not resist the dopey smile that spread across his face.

"I love you." He muttered, pressing a kiss against the damp blond curls. He knew he probably should feel embarrassed or awkward to have his arms round a naked body, or at least embarrassed by his own nakedness but there was a sense of peace that came from being so vulnerable with a person he loved so deeply that he could not find it in himself to move from the nest of bliss they had created.

"I love you too." Sabo murmured back, his voice a gentle sigh against his chest. They lay there together in the bed for several moments, basking in that perfect peace they could both feel. They wanted to put off reality for as long as possible. Because soon Sabo would have to leave, sneak back home before his parents remembered his existence, and Ace would have to clear up the mess they made in case Thatch decided to come back to their room after all. But for now they would enjoy this slice of perfection and look forward to the next day they could meet.

"I know that this isn't how things are supposed to work..." Ace began in a hesitant voice, causing Sabo to look up at him in concern. "But would it be okay if I called you my boyfriend after tonight?"

Sabo looked at him, taking in his hesitant but hopeful smile, and rolled his eyes in exasperation before kissing him tenderly on the lips, pouring all the love and devotion he felt towards this silly Spanish boy into the movement of his lips on Ace's. Honestly, did Ace really expect him to not be alright with that?

"We really do enjoy doing things backwards, don't we?" he whispered with a silent laugh, pressing chaste kisses across Ace's cheeks.

"We certainly do." Ace agreed with a grin, face glowing with joy as he hugged his new boyfriend closer to him, not wanting him to ever leave.

And in the end Sabo stayed for the rest of the night, tangled in Ace's arms and a smile on his face, waking up the next morning to Ace's heartbeat in his ears, tangles in his hair and the more rested he had felt in a very long time. And sure he swore up a storm when he realised the time and had to slip out the fire escape to avoid Thatch in order to get home and hope his parents had forgotten about him again, but the sight of Ace laughing as he scrambled around wasn't such a bad thing to wake up to. In fact...it might just have been the best morning of his entire life.

* * *

The next day passed quickly for Ace.

Of course, he had to suffer through Thatch and Marco's interrogation when he came down to breakfast on Thursday morning with the worst bed head they had ever seen and a glowing smile on his face (strangely enough they didn't buy his 'I had a fantastic dream about a meat mountain' excuse). He was fairly confident that Haruta wouldn't figure out what happened until they were safely back in Spain (and Thatch couldn't go and hunt down Sabo for 'corrupting Ace's virtue'). And after one very awkward Skype call, he and Sabo had successfully gotten past the 'shit I basically had sex with you last night how do we even look at each other now?' stage of the new-ish relationship.

Needless to say he still hadn't told his friends that Sabo was now technically his boyfriend as he didn't want the lecture on rushing into things from Marco or the gossip girl investigation Izo would conduct; probably using astrology compatibility, tarot cards, and outfit comparisons to see how well their relationship would turn out.

But aside from the buzz about the fact he was finally able to call Sabo his boyfriend, he had been touring round London, taken through the tourist hotspots, seen Hamlet at The Globe theatre (he was still really impressed that the actors could understand that Shakespearean stuff; he struggled with normal English never mind that historical crap), been dazzled by the array of sea creatures in the aquarium, and been led around on so many tubes that he was sick of being underground.

He needed his sun for crying out loud!

He had also been dragged away from so many buildings by irate classmates that they had started to snap pictures of any interesting building he may have missed for him to look at later, and always made a point on dragging him to the front of their tour group whenever the guide started talking about the history and architecture of a building.

He had also been one of the only ones to climb the stairs leading up to the dome of St. Paul's cathedral and so had been truly allowed to marvel at the wondrous building for as long as he liked, dazzled by the elegance and grandeur of the luxurious decorations. And when he gushed about it later that day to Sabo, the blond had been sorry that he couldn't have been there to see Ace's reaction first hand.

London had certainly brought many treasures and memories into Ace's life and that was why, on Friday, he was slightly melancholy at the restaurant his class were in, gazing out the window into the dark streets and watching the rain bounce and shimmer against the brightened pavement, street lamps sparkling in the streaking air.

"Cheer up, yoi." Marco encouraged him, handing him a slice of garlic bread with a sympathetic smile. Ace smiled back, though a little gloomily, and happily took the offered food, scarfing it down in one gulp as he attacked his meal once more.

"Though it will be sad to say good bye to this place. I wonder what Birmingham is going to be like?" Thatch mused, sipping his drink and taking up Ace's occupation of staring out the window as the rushing Londoners who were all bustling outside to get out of the rain. You'd think they'd be used to it by now.

"I head York is really beautiful." Izo chimed in, obviously not really caring much about the second largest city in England compared to the historic Viking capital of the country. "Apparently it's very historical and you can walk round the entire city in a day. It'll kinda be like home, won't it?"

While his friends got drawn into a debate about the other two cities they were visiting, Ace returned to his solemn sentinel of the window, not at all looking forward to leaving London tomorrow morning. Sabo's parents hadn't been impressed with his request to visit York during the time Ace was spending there and so tomorrow morning would be the last time they would see each other on this trip. And while Ace knew they would always be able to call one another an aching hole was opening in his chest at the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to hug him or kiss him or just walk beside him for a very long time once he returned to Spain.

He had known that eventually they would have to part again but he hadn't expected time to fall away from them so quickly, nor did he expect to become so used to going around with Sabo, as if they had been together for their entire lives. Everything around him just seemed to melt away until nothing mattered but the rain, the wind, and Sabo's smile as the gale whipped their hair into their eyes until Ace could no longer see. That was what mattered to him now and it scared him how in just one week that had become his normality.

How was he ever going to return to Spain without feeling strange? Alienated and isolated; an immigrant to his native country all because a shining, sarcastic, British boy had whisked his heart away to keep with him in the concrete mazes and wild moors of his country. A country where magic and spectres and whispers of folklore fell around him as gently and as naturally as the rain fell from the sky. A country where, before he entered it, he had no reason to believe the stories he had been told and yet now he knew better. And he knew it all because of a boy that had his heart enslaved to the mystical land he lived in and had, in turn, enchanted Ace so that he never wanted to leave him.

"...England certainly has been full of surprises, hasn't it?" He cut across his friend argument with a secret smile, not even needed to look at them to know they were all looking at him in bemused confusion. But he could see understanding trickle into the smile Thatch was giving his reflection in the window, and he knew that the redhead at least had an inkling to what he meant.

"Too many to count." Thatch grinned before chucking a napkin at his head to pull him out of his dreaming state and back to his dinner.

After that their night was filled with laughter and the chatter of close friends, celebrating being together on an amazing trip and having a wonderful time eating good food and sharing good memories. And when they all went to back to the hotel for their last night in London they played cards and did silly dares and told each other embarrassing truths just like they had on their first school trip together when they were twelve years old and Ace had barely been accepted as a friend. So it was with sweet dreams in their heads that they fell asleep, laughter on their cheeks and smiles on their eyelids.

But London had one last surprise for Ace in the morning in the form of Sabo standing by the exit of the lobby as the coachman loaded their bags into the bottom in preparation for the journey up the motorway.

"Sabo? What are you doing here?" Ace called, dumping his bag in Thatch's hand before jogging over to where Sabo was standing with a sweetly sad smile.

"I came to say goodbye." He replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend when they came together and kissing his cheek softly. Ace tried to resist becoming a gooey mess at that but was unable to stop himself from hugging him back, lifting the taller boy of his feet as he spun them around the lobby, not even caring that half the class could see them including his English teacher.

"Thank you. It's so good to see you again." He mumbled into Sabo's neck, smiling as his breath tickled his lover's skin, making soft chuckles escape him as he put him back down on the ground.

"You saw me yesterday silly." Sabo remarked, hitting him gently on his shoulder as a reprimand for lifting him up.

"I know but I wasn't expecting to see you again." Ace rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, blushing under the stern gaze Sabo levelled at him.

The other four felt that this was a good time to butt in before Ace got even more flustered. Because when Ace got flustered his foot went into his mouth and any hope for an intelligent or emotional conversation was blown out the window.

"It was nice to actually meet you, yoi." Marco smiled, shaking Sabo's hand in farewell before Izo gave him a one-armed hug and Thatch ruffled his hair. Ace beamed, glad that his friends had so easily accepted his boyfriend as a potential friend and relieved that Thatch hadn't tried to chase him out the hotel yet.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too." Sabo grinned, bowing his head to each of them in turn, acknowledging them all respectfully (even if he did stick out his tongue at Haruta).

The British teen looked slightly uncomfortable for a second before pulling out a wrapped package from his bag and presenting it to Ace with a slight blush.

"I didn't realise you got presents for people leaving." Ace raised a confused eyebrow but no less took the offered gift with gentle hands, running his fingers along the paper and feeling a hard, engraved surface underneath. "What is it?"

"Just promise me you won't open it until you leave." Sabo requested, dodging his question with a carefree smile. "And I mean when you leave England, not when you leave London."

"But that's still a week away." Ace protested, pouting down at the mystery object with barely concealed curiosity.

"I know. It's just something you can look forward too." Sabo teased with a cheeky smile before slipping to the side to let the rest of Ace's class file through the doors as they began to board the coach.

"Looks like we have to leave now." Izo muttered before hiking his bag more securely on his shoulder and smiling a cheerful goodbye to Sabo and dragging his inquisitive brothers out the door by their ears before they could say another word to the blond Brit.

"Well good bye Sabo, yoi." Marco picked up both his and Ace's bag from where Thatch dropped it before leaving to give the couple some privacy, glaring at his nosy classmates who had their faces pressed against the glass, all trying to observe the strange new guy and loudly speculating what he had to do with Ace.

"I'll try not to open it before I leave." Ace promised after a moment of silence, storing the strange gift carefully inside his rucksack before holding his arms out for one last hug.

Sabo gladly threw his arms back around him, pressing their bodies flush together as if wishing they could just fuse together and never be apart from one another ever again. This was so much harder than he was expecting it to be. Silently he cursed his parents for not letting him go to York as well. But he tried to enjoy his last few moments with Ace beside him as much as he could.

"Just remember that I love you." He could feel Ace whisper into his hair as he clung tighter to his waist. "Not even the sea between us could change that."

"I will." He promised, pulling back just enough to plant a sweet kiss against his lips for one final time. "Just as long as you promise me that you'll remember that you've stolen my heart completely; so take care of it, alright?"

"Who's the cheesy one now?" Ace chuckled with a teasing smirk, pulling away from him completely as he headed towards the bus.

"it's always going to be you, my dear." Sabo called, sweeping his hat off his head with an exaggerated bow, coming up laughing at the indulgent smile on Ace's face.

"I'll try and remember that too." Ace replied before the door to the coach closed behind him and he slipped into his seat beside Marco, leaning over to the window to wave goodbye to his English lover and catch the blown kiss he sent his way.

* * *

It wasn't until the plane ride back that Ace couldn't contain his curiosity any more.

The mysterious package was pulled from his bag and rested carefully against his knees as he went about peeling the paper back under the careful watch of Thatch and Izo (Haruta was peeking over the back of the chair and Marco had gone to find some more snacks for Ace's insatiable stomach).

The paper peeled back like a flower opening its petals, revealing a beautifully carved, ash cover to what seemed to be a book. Faeries fluttered across the spine, dancing on dewy roses as a fountain bubbled and poured from the centre, silky wooden water gushing from its spout. An elven maiden bowed her head beside the fountain, honey flowers and lungwort blossomed in the gossamer folds of her dress and there was an expression of purest sadness on her face that Ace felt his heart break a little for this carven creature. It was a beautiful book and when he opened the cover he discovered the stale pages with their loopy calligraphy still had an element of tender care and devotion to the words hidden inside.

A slip of paper, crisp and white and so whole different to the rest, was tucked carefully between the pages and Ace slipped it open with trembling fingers, hoping that Sabo at least had offered some form of explanation for gifting him with such an extraordinary treasure.

 _My dearest lover,_

 _Who in the world could compare to you and the place you hold in my heart? Who in the world could hold a candle to the raging inferno that blazes across your skin? Not mighty Arthur or the brave Sir Lancelot, for you, my liege, outclass every knight._

 _For you, good sir, have done what many men have failed to do and as I may entrance the eyes of many, you have entranced my heart and stolen away my love without a second care. My heart, which has only been sold to myth and tales of the fae that dance around this fair isle, is solely and truly yours, whether you wish to treasure it or spurn it is your own decision._

 _And to prove you have triumphed where many have failed, whether knowingly or not, I present this token to you; a tome of my most precious tales that had captured my heart long before I knew your name. My wish is that you would read them and know the spell they cast on me is weak compared to the spell you have ensnared me in._

 _A spell that I wish will hold my soul forever._

 _Your faithful love._

 _(You can call me cheesy all you like in our next call but I know you love it when I talk like this so screw you.)_

Ace read this letter three times over, smiling gently at the ending every time before carefully tucking the note back inside the book and settling down to read the first story, blocking out his friends questions about the priceless gift. Because it truly was a declaration of how much Sabo loved him and he hoped that, given time, their love could bloom as beautifully as this book had.

And that they could live happily, ever after.

* * *

 **A/N: Btw I do not view Shakespearean English as 'crap' I am a Shakespeare nerd! I adore the Bard and all his writings, I just didn't think Ace would appreciate reading it. He loves listening to it but reading is not his favourite. And yes, I am a complete sucker for romance and Sabo who using medieval phrasing because of how romantic and sweet it is to read. Sorry if I've just made you all throw up from fluff.**

 **I don't even know what that ending was. But that is the end of this fic; it is officially complete. Sorry but there will be no more chapters after this. But I hope you enjoyed this wacky story and please R &R~**

* * *

Spanish translations:

 _Adiós España_ – Goodbye Spain

 _Hola Inglaterra_ – Hello England

 _¿Esperabas que yo juegue justo?_ – Did you expect me to play fair?

 _Me encanta cuando te quejas para mí –_ I love it when you moan for me.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Shokei \- Your English is fine, don't worry about it~ I hope this chapter lived up to your expectation and thank you so much for reviewing; it made my day and made me want to get this chapter up pronto for all you lovely reviewers~ Thank you so much!**

 **soc60cor \- *takes cookies to munch on for my birthday* Thank you very much~ I hope you and everyone else enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Neihv \- Thank you so much for correcting my Spanish last chapter and I'm so sorry for mucking it up. I haven't studied Spanish in over 2 years now and our teacher never really instructed us on swear words :/ I don't know if this would be too much to ask but could you please check the Spanish in this chapter too? Sorry if it's a bother to you but I really want to get it right rather than doing an injustice to your beautiful language.**

 **I'm very happy to hear it helped out in some way and I'm glad you liked it so much~ Hopefully you can enjoy this chapter too!**

 **Guest 3- Wow thanks for liking this story so much :3 I hope you like the last chapter as much as the first 3 and that you enjoy their meeting!**

 **rouxbelle88 \- Wow thank you! That means a lot. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

 **yukiko hyuga-chan \- You got more~~~~ You're welcome~**

 **condemnedflame \- *stares at username* If you're who I think you are (I follow a lot of rp blogs on tumblr) then I hold you fully accountable for sending me down into SaboAce shipping hell. If you're not then thank you so much for your amazing comments and you should totally tell me your URL so that I can fill the void in my life that's dedicated to SaboAce. I honestly can't thank you enough for your kind words and don't worry; 37 SaboAce stories are being planned right now! There's plenty more coming~**

 **Mariachanne \- Looks like you weren't the only person who thought so XD Enjoy another chapter~**

 **Narya Anima \- How do you know about one of my next fics? *peers suspiciously at you* Well I think you may need a new blood transfusion, sorry! Again! I hope this lives up to your hopes though~**

 **Smally \- Unfortunately they're not being nerdy in front of their computers much in this chapter, sorry! But apart from that I hope you enjoy their meeting and their parting as well.**

 **Ukeobsessed \- Who can blame him when faced with a Spanish accent? *swoons* I hope you like them meeting~ And you get more Spanish!**

 **Summer \- O/O...thank you? That was so nice omg! *runs away screaming from praise* I hope I do your expectations justice and you like this chapter too!**

 **Yuki Artsa \- Well there's no over the phone sex... XP Hope you liked them meeting this way though! And please don't read smut in science! Class is important! *I say as I read copious amount of SaboAce smut in my classes but oh well~ I've already accepted that I'm going to hell***

 **Totally not me \- Hahaha hilarious -_-ll You get Marco being a fantastic big brother here, is that enough for you? Also; surprise! Have a chapter that I didn't tell you about for once~ Hope you like it.**

 **Guest 2- Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Don't die please!**

 **AnyMoreBrightIdeasGenius \- Thank you~**

 **Koiwasenso \- Well you got your kind off sex scene, another chapter to translate (sorry about that) aaaand more dorks being dorks~ *casually tries to hide the 37 SaboAce fics I have in planning stages* More SaboAce? Wow that's going to be tough to do hehehe...**

 **Ayi – Wait this story was planned? That's news to me XD This story snowballed from a one-shot but I'm glad it seems to flow together well enough to give the appearance that it was planned XD Thank you very much and I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Guest 1 \- Thank you so much~ Here's what happened...hopefully you like this too? Even though they're both such dorks OTL**

 **sarahgri99 \- Here you go~ Hope you enjoy Ace being a dorky nerd in London~**

 **thewibblywobblywolf \- Well it may have taken several months but you got another chapter XD I hope you like this one as much as the others~**

 **general yumi \- Thank you so much! I hope this meeting lived up to your expectations!**

 **MissJenca \- Well they're having another very different adventure here too ;p I am so sorry about how long you've had to wait for this though OTL**


End file.
